Doubt and Trust
by Ryoko Ishida
Summary: After the death of her brother, Latias' world was turned upside down. Now abandoned by her best friend and having very little trust in others, she believed she had nothing more to lose. She was wrong... Now stripped from her sanctuary and the last thing she had of her brother, the Soul Dew, she feels more lost than ever. Can a certain team help free her from the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Many people know of the events leading up to the God's Awakening. Rifts appeared all over time and space, allowing two entities to clash and another to have its home violated. Water shot up in torrents toward the wormholes in mid-air, causing small ponds and lakes to dry out.

However, most don't know of the rifts elsewhere. While some only transferred from one side of the earth to the other, some were so big and powerful that they allowed entry to other, unknown dimensions. And while some remained untouched, others weren't so lucky.

* * *

The city of Alto Mare was quiet at night. Both Pokemon and humans were sound asleep in their homes. But within the expanse of the large city, one remained awake.

Latias laid on the large tree branch in her sanctuary. Her head rested on her paws and her eyes were half open from sleepiness. But she couldn't sleep. Not tonight.

Her eyes lifted upward, watching the stars flickering, lighting up the darkened sky. It was cold. And quiet. Two things that she had never experienced before in her life. She hated it.

But what was the reason for this? It was simple.

The young Pokemon gently lifted herself off the branch and flew slowly down toward a fountain near the front of the garden. She went around to the opening and peered into the water. Inside was a beautiful blue jewel that housed the soul of her deceased brother, Latios. The Soul Dew.

Tears pricked her eyes as she stared at the orb, ignoring the cold breeze that hit her.

Today was the day. The anniversary of her brother's sacrifice to save their home and friends. The anniversary of the day she met that amazing human who wanted to help in whatever way he could… and the anniversary of the day that same human promised he would visit.

It's been five years since then. And despite the comfort Bianca gave, she was still always depressed. Her cheery demeanor diminished slowly over the course of time. When Ash never returned, she felt even more hurt. And when Lorenzo passed, her attitude became even worse.

Bianca tried to be there for her, but with her own responsibilities and Latias's constant disappearances, she eventually stopped trying.

Latias lowered her head into the water and nuzzled the Soul Dew, feeling her throat tightening as tears pricked her eyes. Everything fell apart… and it hurt. She felt so alone and she could barely stand it. The only thing keeping her within the city was the Soul Dew. She wouldn't dare to leave it.

But… it seemed the world was turned completely against her.

The chimes within the garden started to sing, clinging and clanging together as the wind picked up. Latias took her head out of the water, ignoring the water dripping from her face. The chiming grew louder and she tensed, sensing a powerful presence.

Taking one more look at the Soul Dew, she shot toward the sound, cloaking herself just in case.

When Latias got to the chimes, she looked around, but she didn't find anything!

Her ears twitched and her eyes widened as she hears something rip right above her! She looked up and froze. A strange, multicolored wormhole was right above her. She could feel its gravity starting to suck her in, ad she immediately shot toward the ground. She was so close to it when the pull became stronger.

It was pulling her into it. Her cloak deactivated and she tried even harder to get out of the gravitational pull, her eyes shutting tightly as she strained. But all it did was bring her closer. She opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the Soul Dew, a few tears falling from her eyes before she was fully sucked in with one final cry.

The portal closed soon after, the chimes silencing once more.

* * *

The streets of Jump City were quiet as usual, the moon shining down on the tall buildings.

With everyone asleep in their beds, no one noticed the sudden wormhole that appeared above the water separating the city from a large tower. None noticed the portal closing as fast as it had appeared. And no one noticed the red and white blur that fell from it.

Latias opened her eyes, feeling the sudden rush of wind against her back as she freefell. She quickly righted herself and stopped her descent a few feet above the water. Her breathing was heavy from the adrenaline, and her eyes darting around in confusion. They caught on the city.

" _Th-That's not Alto Mare…"_ she muttered to herself, amber eyes scanning the tall buildings she had no recollection of seeing. She was in a whole different part of the world!

Fear started to take hold, but she quickly forced it down. She had to find out just where she was. Tucking in her arms, she flew quickly toward the city, her body going invisible before she even reached the shoreline.

She must have searched for hours. Street after street, she tried to find something that could help her, but it was empty. She even reached out her sensors to try and find a Pokemon, but to her shock, there wasn't a single one to be found! It was like they were wiped from the planet or something. There was at least one Pokemon in every city. A Garbodor or a Grimer, or… something! But this city was completely bare.

Latias sighed, ready to look for a place to sleep. However, a loud, ear-piercing scream cut through the air, catching her attention almost immediately. She whipped around to face a lit-up section of the city close to the water with a giant wheel.

" _What was that?!"_ Curiosity winning her over, Latias shot toward the wheel, keeping her cloak up. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to sense anything. When she did, it wasn't expected. The energy readings she found were coming from a human girl. Not a Pokemon. " _More and more questions are piling up…"_

Her golden eyes widened when she noticed a strange pink squid-thing coming straight for her! She rolled out of the way and watched it continue to fly away, realizing with a start that it was holding the same human in its grasp!

Latias quickly turned around and followed the strange squid. The girl seemed to be struggling but the thing wouldn't let go. Latias opened her mouth, collecting energy between her jaws. The Shadow Ball shot forward and hit the squid, the impact making it lose its grip on the girl. Latias made to grab her before she fell, but to her surprise the human started to fly. Fly! No human could do that!

Maybe she was a Pokemon? No, she looks completely human. Could she be a Pokemon disguised as a human? It's possible.

While she thought, the pink squid had regained its senses and resumed chasing her back to the lights.

The girl said something, passing a group of strange teens twice before stopping. Latias watched curiously as they fought the strange squid. Her eyes widened when one of the boys, the most normal of the bunch, jumped onto the squid and punched it! He jumped off and the squid exploded. Latias watched the other fireworks light up the night sky, the beautiful scenery mesmerizing her. She looked down to the pier after a minute or so and noticed the group no longer there. Surprised, she searched the whole festival, but couldn't find them anywhere. After about an hour of searching, she gave up, growing too tired to do anything else but sleep.

She was able to find an abandoned warehouse for shelter. Getting rid of her cloak, the Legendary Pokemon curled up and closed her eyes, wanting to get even just a few minutes of sleep. Once she was well rested, she would take a look around this strange city and find some clue as to where she is.

* * *

The bright sunlight invaded her eyelids, waking her up almost instantly. She glared at the sun, her eyes squinting from the brightness. Latias stretched out, shaking out any sleepiness that remained. Judging by the sun's location, she'd likely guess it was about noon, maybe a little earlier. It was as good a time as any to start exploring.

She floated down to the ground floor before transforming. She now looked like a fifteen year-old girl with short red hair, a wide white headband on as well, though her bangs were still free. She wore a long, sleeveless, red shirt with a white ring that wrapped around her neck and a long-tailed bow on the back, white shorts, and red boots with a white trim. On the top of the shirt was the blue triangle symbol she had on her stomach in her real form. On her arms were sleeves not connected to her shirt; they went from just under her shoulder to her wrist, with a band around each end to keep it in place.

She grinned to herself, twirling around to try and see every inch. Satisfied, she decided to roam the city in the hopes of finding clues to where she was, or even find the strange group of humans again!

As she wandered the city and read the signs on the buildings she realized something.

She had absolutely no idea where she was.

Now, of course, she knew this beforehand. She knew she wasn't in Alto Mare anymore. No, she meant something a bit different. As she read the signs, she realized she had no idea what this _region_ was. She's seen the word 'America' many times, but never knew what it meant. She assumed it was the region, but even that started to make little sense. Doing a little more digging she realized America was a country, whatever the heck that was. She was just happy she could understand their language. Barriers like that meant nothing to a Pokemon.

She sighed dejectedly, head hung low as she kicked a piece of trash into the road. Plan A was a bust. And Plan B had to be put on hold because she was hungry. And thanks to the universe not wanting her to have a good time, she needed money she didn't have to by food she needed to eat.

Latias rubbed her face, looking around the area. She had let her feet guide her, so she had no idea where she was. Looking forward she noticed a pizza place on the second story of a building- and the strange group of people were sitting right there!

A grin broke out on her face and she started running down the street, unaware of the pink-haired girl readying her trap.

She was almost to the intersection when she heard a loud beeping noise. She turned her head and saw a bus coming straight in her direction!

"Titans, GO!"

Suddenly, the group that was once on the second story of the building was now on the ground trying to save a baby. She watched in awe as the flying girl from yesterday moved the carriage out of the way while a half-man and another flying girl stopped the bus with strength and magic.

Latias looked over to the carriage to see the other two members, a green boy in a bodysuit and a black-haired boy in a green, black, and yellow outfit. They were inspecting the carriage.

"Hey, don't buses have drivers?" the half-man asked.

"And don't baby carriages have babies?" the black-haired boy asked, holding up a strange bear.

" _Are you pit-sniffers normally this stupid?"_ There was a sudden explosion, causing Latias to tense up and take a step back, looking around for the culprit. She didn't like the sound of that and her flight response was kicking in. SHe heard creaking and looked over just in time to see the half-man and the hooded girl get crushed by a bus. Latias squeaked in fear, her eyes widening and mouth covered by her hands.

"Hah! That was way too easy." A young boy said with a smirk. He was joined by a very large, muscular man with long blonde hair and a black-and-gold bodysuit, the gold resembling an H, and a girl with a strange pink hairstyle and a black-and-purple outfit. "What a bunch of cludgeheads. Wanna grab a pizza?"

"This isn't over!" The black haired boy stated, brushing dust off his sleeve. Latias noticed the R on his suit and tilted her head slightly, wondering what it could possibly mean.

She jumped in fright when the bus was shot into the air by a blue beam. At first she thought it was an ice beam, but noticed it looked different. The half-man and hooded girl came out of the crater with smirks. "We're just getting started!"

Latias looked on worriedly as the two sides fought a very one-sided battle. The Titans seemed to have very little coordination when it came to fighting as a full team. Compared to these Hive people, who seem to have every inch of strategy played out. Planning everything out in advance is crucial to a fight like this. She took a step back, her flight response at maximum as she struggled to stay in place.

Her eyes widened in shock when the green boy transformed into what appeared to be a green Donphan. Though the shame a was little off… The trunk was too small and the ears were more vertical. And it was bigger.

Latias winced when she saw the Donphan, who had returned to his human form, slam into R. That had to hurt.

Soon it was just R against the Hive.

And it didn't last long.

Latias gasped, her eyes widening in shock when the ground underneath R was completely destroyed, and he fell into the dark hole. No longer thinking straight, she turned herself invisible as she returned to her normal form and flew straight into the dark hole after the boy.

She looked around for him, the muddy water and darkness not helping despite her night vision. She went lower to the water and finally caught a glimpse of him. He was being carried by the water further into the sewer. She quickly flew down and grabbed his shoulders, positioning him so his face wouldn't go into the water. She turned him around and started floating back towards the large hole. When they got there she used Psychic to carry him out, resting him on the side of the road.

She looked worriedly at him, not knowing what to do. Sighing, she decided that bringing him to the warehouse was better than leaving him like this were those people would find him again. She transformed to her human form again and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, lifting him up carefully.

She started the long trek home, moving him closer to her to keep him warm.

When they got to the warehouse she set him down on one of the wood planks on the ground. She grabbed a tarp and placed it over him. She looked at him sadly, not know what else to do.

Latias continued watching him for about a fifteen minutes before he showed signs of waking. Her eyes widened when he finally woke up and she quickly scooted away.

"Ugh… My head…" R placed a hand on his head. No doubt he had a headache from the collision with that rock. He looked around the warehouse before his eyes landed on her. Her whole body stiffened, ready to run at any moment. She sent him a small, hesitant wave, and he smiled back.

"Hey. Did you bring me here?" Latias nodded silently. R frowned. "You know, you don't have to be that far away from me. I don't bite." She looked at him skeptically before carefully scooting over until she was back in her original spot.

Her eyes were downcast, refusing to look at him. "Thank you for saving me." She finally looked at him as he stood up. Her eyes widened and she stood as well, getting in his way and placing her hands on his shoulders. She shook her head, a stern look on her face that said it all.

' _You're not going until you're all better.'_

R frowned. "I'm perfectly fine."

Latias raised an eyebrow. She brought up one finger and lightly poked his head, causing him to hiss slightly from the pain. She gave him a knowing look.

R let out a noise that expressed his extreme displeasure with the situation, but sat back down anyway. "Alright. I'll rest for just a little bit. An hour at most." Latias smiled in satisfaction.

The two sat in calm silence for a few minutes before R spoke up again. "What's your name?" She looked at him in question. "I think I should know the name of my rescuer."

She thought about it for a minute, wondering whether or not to use a fake name in this place. With the information she gathered, she could accurately say she was no longer in the world of Pokemon. So the people of this world wouldn't know what a Latias even _was_.

She lowered her gaze and looked around for anything to write with. She never really learned how to talk human, so she was on her own with this. Another thing about the stupid language barrier. Pokemon can understand any human language, but humans can't understand Pokemon.

Latias noticed R's confused look at what she was doing. Letting out a silent sigh, she pointed to her throat. His eyes widened almost immediately.

"You can't talk?" he asked for confirmation, earning a nod in response before she started looking around. Noticing something appear in her peripheral, she looked over to R and noticed a pen held out to her. "Here, use this."

She took it with a thankful nod and wrote on the wood beside him.

"Latias?" he read aloud, his surprise leaking through his voice. Latias wasn't surprised. No human has a name like that. But he surprised her with his next comment. "Nice name. Pretty unique, too. My name's Robin."

Well, that explains the R on his shirt.

"Do you live here?" Robin asked, gesturing to the abandoned building. She gave a nod.

Deciding it was her turn to ask a question, she started writing down on the wood. 'Are you a super-human?' He read the question and thought for a moment.

"I don't have any superpowers, if that's what you're asking. I'm a good fighter, but I can't fire lasers from my eyes or transform," he explained. A smile formed on his lips. "But three of my friends have pretty cool powers. One's an alien, though, so I don't know if the term superhuman works with her…"

Latias tilted her head and wrote again. 'Are you talking about the hooded girl, the flying girl, and the green boy?'

"Yeah. We're known as the Teen Titans. The ones you're talking about are Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy."

'And who's the half-man?'

"Oh, Cyborg? He's the other member of the team. He's mostly made up of metal and circuitry." He frowned in confusion. "Most of the people in the city know who we are. Are you new?"

'You could say that.' She hesitated slightly when she wrote the response. She stopped, though her hand was already positioned to say more. Should she tell him where she was from? No, that was out of the question. She couldn't afford letting him, or anyone else, know what she really was. Different world or not, humans are still humans. They would undoubtedly use her for their own goals.

Instead, she wrote a vague explanation that would still satisfy his curiosity. Hopefully. 'I'm not from around here. What's this city called?'

"Jump City," he answered.

Latias gave him a smile and wrote, 'Thank you.'

"No problem," he replied. Unknown to Latias, he had assumed she was another alien like Starfire, though he didn't know if she had any powers. It didn't seem like it, but he couldn't be too sure.

Time seemed to escape the two as Robin helped to answer any questions Latias seemed to have. What they did, what America was, and, most importantly, what pizza was. The sun had started to set at this point. Robin looked up to the purple-red sky and frowned. He had only meant to stay for an hour…

He stood up, getting Latias's attention. She stood up as well.

"I should get going." Her eyes turned sad. This human was interesting. She wanted to learn more about this place. Robin looked to her with a grateful smile. "Thanks again for saving me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."

He turned and started walking away, but Latias ran up and grasped his arm with both her hands. He looked back to her pleading eyes. She shook her head. She didn't want him to get hurt fighting those Hive people. He may be a hero, but he's still human!

Robin gave her a reassuring smile, turning back to her. "Don't worry, I'll be more careful. They caught us off guard last time. And I learned my lesson." Her worry lessened, but she still tugged him closer to her. Her hands trembled slightly. It wasn't just that…

She didn't want him to forget about her. Like Ash did…

"I'll come back, okay?" Her eyes widened slightly and she looked up at him, wondering in the back of her mind when she even looked down. "When we get our revenge on the HIVE and take them down. I'll come back and I can bring you to the Tower, alright?" He looked around the crumbling building. "It's better than living here."

After a few moments, Latias's grip on his arm lessened until her arms hung limp at her side. She looked down at her feet. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at him. "I'll be back before you know it."

Then, he was gone.

Latias watched him leave until he was completely out of sight. She sighed, realizing fully what just happened. She let herself befriend another human. That was dangerous for her.

But she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. It was a whole new world. Maybe these humans weren't as bad as the ones back home?


	2. Chapter 2

She was wrong. So, so wrong… She got her hopes high; a foolish mistake. Why did she let herself believe for a second that humans were different here? Humans are humans, after all. They act nice, then leave when it's convenient for them. Apparently "convenient" for Robin equalled out to two months ago...

Her stomach rumbled but she didn't move. She hasn't eaten in a few days. She didn't want to steal again. Despite her distrust of humans, she didn't want to steal from them. Not like it would make her superior to them.

Sighing, she shifted her head on the beam high off the ground. She was back in her normal form, not having any use for her human form at the moment.

She let out a growl, batting away a piece of rubble. Thunder boomed loudly from the heavens, urging her to look up. The sky was black, lightning dancing through the clouds. The storm had been going on for a few days now and showed no signs of stopping. It was odd, to her, that very little rain fell. There was a particularly loud crack of thunder and she jumped in surprise.

She suddenly heard a loud caw and looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw not only a bird, but the strange red-haired girl flying past the building. Starfire, if she remembered correctly.

At first, she didn't move. But curiosity ate away at her until she decided to follow them. She cloaked herself and shot into the air, following their scent. Her eyes narrowed when their scent led her to the top of a building where Starfire stood with Beast Boy, the latter trying and failing to get the former to talk.

She moved in a bit closer so she could hear.

"Just talk to me, Star," Beast boy pleaded, getting on his knees. "Come on, this is no fun…"

"Wrong again, green one!"

Latias turned and quickly moved out of the way of two strangely-colored boys as they rained down lightning and thunder on the two Titans. The four engaged in a duel, 2-v-2. Latias's eyes were trained on Beast Boy. It was odd… He seemed to transform into different animals, but none looked like Pokemon. He transformed into a very tiny Rattata, an Ursaring, and a couple others. But they never looked exactly like Pokemon. Could these be their version of Pokemon? Smaller, non-magical creatures?

Latias's ear twitched, and her attention was drawn elsewhere. She noticed an old man hiding in the shadows with a small machine. Her eyes narrowed in confusion. What was he doing?

The red light on the machine started glowing. Her eyes widened when she sensed the power, then looked over to Beast Boy, then to Starfire. It was going to hit her! As the red energy beam was fired, Latias sprung into action.

The beam easily went through multiple walls as it sailed toward Starfire who was too shocked to move. Latias pushed herself to go even faster.

Beast Boy watched in horror as the rubble collapsed into one large heap on top of Starfire. "STARFIRE!"

He was frozen, his mind trying to catch up to what he just witnessed. Star… Is she…?

He paid no heed to what was being said between Thunder, Lightning, and the man who caused this. His sole focus was on his friend currently buried alive. ' _Or dead…'_ his mind added, but he quickly shook that thought away. No, it would take more to kill Star… right?

His mind finally kicked in and he ran to the pile of rubble. He stopped in front of it, hands out and ready to move stuff. But he didn't know where to start! One wrong move and it could get worse… "Star! Can you hear me?!" he called. No answer.

Fear gripping him, he knelt down and started moving the rubble, tossing away the pieces to try and dig her out. "Star, please! I need you to answer!"

He moved a particularly heavy piece and breathed heavily, staring at the pile that only held a small dent after his dig. Beast boy shut his eyes tightly, his fists clenching. "I'm sorry…"

The tiny pieces of rubble by his knees started to quiver, the tapping causing him to look at the pieces in confusion. Soon, the whole pile started rumbling. Beast Boy quickly stood up and backed away, watching as the whole mountain shook like an earthquake.

A strange cry echoed through his ears and his eyes widened. The pile suddenly exploded outward, pushing the rubble in every direction. Beast Boy quickly covered his face to prevent anything from hitting it. When the dust from the explosion settled down, Beast Boy allowed himself to lower his arms and look. "S-Star?"

Where the rubble once stood was a strange blue energy shield surrounding another girl with red hair. He walked toward her, confusion in his eyes. The girl's eyes were screwed shut as if she thought the barrier around it would fail.

"U-um…" He had no idea what to say.

Her eyes opened up slowly and looked at him, the gold piercing his green. The barrier finally fell and she lifted herself up, revealing Starfire behind her, and making him gasp.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy ran to his collapsed comrade, turning her over and lifting her head up slightly. Star's eyes opened and she winced.

"Huh… What?"

"Oh Star, are you okay? I'm so sorry for what I did. I know it was stupid, but it was just a prank. I didn't mean to make you so angry… I'm so so so so SO sorry! Please forgive me..."

Starfire blinked up at him, noticing the worried look and a few tears in his eyes. She smiled and pushed herself up until she stood. She placed her hands on his shoulders, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "I already have."

Beast Boy then turned back to Latias, who was watching with a small smile. Starfire's eyes widened in surprise when she saw her.

"That girl saved you," Beast Boy said, pointing to the Pokemon as he stood. "She had this weird, but cool, barrier around her." Star smiled and walked up to her.

"I thank you for saving my life. Even though we do not know each other." Latias tilted her head then nodded silently.

"Now what?" Beast Boy asked, getting their attention.

Star's eyes narrowed. "Now those evil brothers must be made to apologize."

"I...I don't think they're evil, Star… I think they're just like me…" he muttered, looking down.

Latias watched the two converse, her interest dying out. Now that she had met them, her curiosity was satisfied for now. She turned away, not wanting to stick around any longer.

As she started walking away, her stomach growled. She froze, hoping the other two didn't hear. Unfortunately, they did. "Hey, wait!" She turned to them; specifically Beast Boy. He seemed to fidget slightly. "Uh… Do you mind helping us?" She tilted her head slightly. Where was he going with this? "You seem pretty strong, so we could use your help. And after, we could get you something to eat! You sound pretty hungry." Latias looked away, blushing from embarrassment. "So what do you say?"

Latias weighed the pro's and con's. On one hand, she really didn't want to tangle herself up in a mess between good and evil. Not only that, but these guys were on the same team as Robin, and she _really_ didn't trust anyone right now, especially him. On the other hand, they promised her food.

Her thoughts were broken when a loud roar sounded through the sky. The three looked over toward the forest, reeling back at the large fire monster making its way toward Jump City.

"What is THAT?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I am not sure," Starfire replied, "But we must stop it!" She shot forward, leaving Beast Boy and Latias behind. The green Titan looked to Latias one last time before transforming into an eagle and flying away.

Latias watched them rush toward the monster. She let out a sigh.

The monster was huge, easily towering the city. Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg started destroying the trees in its path to keep it from making an even bigger fire, but it did nothing to stop it. As the Titans focused on the beast itself, Latias turned her attention to the forest it was destroying. She was floating in the air, the wind blowing her shirt and hair lightly. Smoke rose up from the large expanse of fire, covering a good portion of the sky. She needed to put it out and quickly before it got even worse. She closed her eyes and felt power surging within. Bringing her hands together, pulses of water rings shot from her hands and dousing any flames it hit.

A few minutes later she felt rain hitting her head and stopped the Water Pulse. She looked up to the darkened sky, seeing the silhouettes of Thunder and Lightning whenever the powerful electricity shot through the clouds.

She looked back to the city and smiled, seeing it safe from the fire monster. She floated back toward the Teen Titans, but stopped when she noticed Robin wasn't with them. She landed on the ground and walked over to them, tapping Beast Boy's back. He turned to her.

"What is it?" She looked around, urging him to, as well. Then he noticed. "Where's Robin?"

Her body tensed and she turned around. There was a strong presence in the forest. And it wasn't a kind one.

She broke into a run, not caring if the others followed or not. Some of the fire was still raging, but she just ran through it without a care.

She squinted her eyes, some of the smoke stinging them. After a few minutes, she finally found him. He was pressed against a tree, held up by the front of his shirt. The old man that attacked Starfire before was the only holding him in place.

She let out a growl, collecting energy in her right hand. A Mist Ball formed in a few seconds and she launched it at the old man. It landed a direct hit on his face, forcing him back and letting Robin go.

Robin landed in a crouch, confusion on his face before surprise took over when he saw Latias.

Latias stood in front of Robin, glaring daggers at the man. Said man stared at her for a few moments, his appearance surprising and confusing her. He skin seemed to peel off like a broken mask, leaving the left side of his face exposed. His face was metal. He then looked to Robin who gasped in shock. Without another word, the man disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Robin and Latias with a strange item on the ground. Robin picked it up.

"Slade…" he growled. Latias frowned in confusion. Who the heck was Slade? Aside from being a bad guy, of course.

He stood up and turned to her, making her stiffen. His eyes widened slightly.

"Latias? What're you doing he-" He didn't have time to finish as Latias launched a Water Pulse at him, the force of the water sending him flying into a tree. He groaned in pain, but didn't get time to recover as Latias rushed forward and grasped his left shoulder, pinning him there once again. He looked down at her, wincing when her grip tightened.

The rain grew heavier, yet Robin could still see the tears in her eyes, and he could hear the unheard question.

'Why didn't you come back for me…?"

Robin frowned, raising his right hand and placing it on her wrist. The touch calmed her down slightly, but not enough for her to let go of him.

"Latias."

Her eyes widened slightly and she looked down, her grip loosening. Robin's feet touched the ground and he lowered her hand. Her eyes were half-closed with her vision blurred from tears.

Once he let go of her wrist, she backed away, face red in embarrassment and anger. Her back hit a tree and she stopped. Robin watched silently, his frown deepening.

Latias sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes roughly. She didn't understand… From the tone of his voice he seemed concerned, but why would he be if he just abandoned her? He didn't shove her away, he was gentle. She was so confused…

He reminded her so much of Ash… She hated it so much. His kindness was painful. His sudden disappearance was worse.

"Robin!"

Latias didn't lift her head to look at the voice's owner. She knew who it was. Her eyes remained chained to the grass.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven ran up to their leader, asking if he was alright and explaining what happened with the 'evil' brothers.

Beast Boy looked behind him and noticed Latias on her hands and knees not looking at them. He frowned, walking over to her while his friends chatted it up. "Hey." His voice got her attention, but she didn't look up. He knelt down in front of her. "You okay?"

She nodded, and Beast Boy smiled a bit in relief. He held his hand up. "Come on. The fight's over, and we still have to get you some pizza." That got her to look up at him and he froze. She was crying.

Noticing his shocked look, Latias quickly wiped her face on her sleeve, getting rid of any remaining tears. She grabbed his hand and they both stood up.

"Yo Robin, we're gonna go get some food," he told their leader, "We'll meet you guys at the tower."

"Ooh, would you mind if I joined in your endeavor?" Starfire asked hopefully. Beast Boy looked to Latias to let her know it was her choice. She looked between the two before nodding slightly. Starfire grinned and followed them as they walked toward the city.

They were about halfway there when Beast Boy decided to try and strike up conversation.

"Name's Beast Boy, by the way," he told her. She nodded, but didn't say anything back, making his frown deepen. "What's your name?"

She looked away and frowned. Did Robin not tell them about her…?

"Are you okay?" Starfire asked, walking on her other side. Latias looked to her and pointed to her throat. "You have a sore throat?" Latias shook her head. Starfire's eyebrow creased in confusion before she gasped. "Can you not talk?"

Latias nodded.

"That's horrible!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Have you ever been able to talk?" Beast Boy asked. Latias thought for a moment before shaking her head no. Technically she couldn't speak their language, but she _could_ speak. Bah, who needs details?

"I can't imagine what it's like not being able to talk…" Beast Boy muttered, getting the Pokemon's attention. He pulled at his face. "I couldn't make any jokes! Jokes are my LIFE!"

Latias raised an eyebrow.

They made it to the pizza place and sat at their usual table. They each had a menu, and Latias was looking at everything, completely lost. She had never heard of some of these foods. And some of the toppings confused her even more. What were mushrooms? Pineapples? She's heard if Pinap Berries, and they looked similar, but who knows what they taste like.

Best Boy, seeing how lost she looked, leaned over. "I suggest going with just cheese if you're unsure of the toppings." She gave him a thankful nod before looking back at the menu. After a moment she lowered the menu and looked at him. "Is that what you want?" She nodded. "Alright! Starfire?"

"I would like the balls of meat on mine, please," she asked. Beast Boy gave her a disgusted look before nodding.

"Alright. I'll go order."

When Beast Boy left, Starfire turned to Latias. "Please do not judge Beast Boy. Since he can transform into animals, he does not like eating any type of meat." Latias nodded in understanding. Her kind did not favor meat that much, either. She usually ate berries herself.

A few minutes later Beast Boy returned and sat back down. "The pizza will take about ten minutes."

Latias nodded in understanding. She leaned back in surprise when something was suddenly shoved in front of her face. She blinked a couple times, looking to the green boy in confusion.

"You said you couldn't speak, but maybe writing could help?" he said with a big grin. She blinked again. He frowned and moved the pen away from her face, his other hand scratching the back of his head. "I mean, unless you can't write either. In that case, I uh-"

Latias cut him off by taking the pen from his hand and clicking it open. Starfire handed her a napkin and she carefully wrote down her name, ignoring the two Titans looking over her shoulder.

"Latias?" Starfire read aloud.

"Nice name," Beast Boy commented. Then he stopped to think. "Wait, didn't Robin mention someone named Latias?"

Latias perked up a bit, looking to him in surprise. So Robin did mention her to his friends?

Starfire gasped lightly. "Oh yes, the one who saved him when HIVE attacked. He mentioned wanting to find and talk to her again."

Latias slammed her fist on the table, the loud noise startling the two Titans. Latias was lightly trembling with barely-concealed anger. She quickly wrote down on the napkin, accidentally ripping it in some places due to the pressure she put on it.

'Then why didn't he?!'

The Titans glanced at each other with worried looks. Then then looked at Latias. Starfire gently put her hand on the Pokemon's arm. "Latias, please do not hate Robin… After the HIVE attacked, we spent a lot of time setting up a plan to take back out home."

"Yeah, and after we finally kicked them out, we had to spend even MORE time getting everything back to normal!" Beast Boy added with his arms thrown into the air.

"Then not too long after, Thunder and Lightning attacked."

Latias did nothing for a minute, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She flipped the napkin and wrote, 'But I just saw him. He didn't say anything to me.'

Beast Boy and Starfire shared yet another look before they heard their order being called. Starfire stood. "I will go get the food." BB nodded and looked back to Latias, noticing her depressed look.

"Is that why you were crying?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm sure he didn't mean to abandon you. Robin's not that kind of guy. We were all just so busy… When we get back to the tower you guys can sort this out. He's a pretty cool guy once you get to know him." She didn't say anything. He moved a bit closer.

"Hey, cheer up." Latias looked at him. He grinned, getting an idea. "Oh I know! Okay, why did the bicycle go to bed?" She raised an eyebrow, confused on where he was going with this. "It's because he was two tired!"

She didn't react at first, but after a few moments a smile creeped up, one she couldn't force down. Beast Boy's own smile widened. "Ha! I made you smile!" His enthusiasm made her smile more. She chuckled silently, her shoulders moving up and down to indicate that she was. She suddenly stopped, her eyes slightly wider in surprise. Her hand went to her mouth but didn't cover it.

She laughed. It was a genuine laugh… how long had it been since she laughed? She couldn't remember if She ever did after Ash left. But laughing now... She felt a little lighter.

"I have brought the delicious pizza!" Starfire exclaimed, putting down a large pizza with three different toppings. One third had just cheese, another third had meatballs, and the last third had veggies.

Latias warily took a piece and studied it for a moment before biting down. Her eyes widened and she quickly moved the pizza piece away, waving her hand to try and cool down her burning mouth.

"Careful, it's hot," BB said with a grin. Latias gave him a weak glare. She waited a few seconds, blowing on the slice lightly, before taking a bite. Her eyes sparkled as the flavor burst in her mouth.

Starfire noticed the look and smiled. "Well? How is it?"

Latias opened her mouth as if she were saying something, completely forgetting she didn't know how to speak human. She quickly realized her mistake and wrote down on the napkin.

'It's amazing! You said this was pizza?'

"Yep! Man, I can't believe you've never had pizza! It's amazing!" BB exclaimed, sucking down another slice. "Well? Dig in!"

Latias happily complied and started eating her third of the large pizza, her stomach growling at the prospect of food. She reached for a piece but stopped when she noticed a lone meatball on the plate. She had never had meat before, and was wondering what it tasted like. She grabbed the meatball and popped it in her mouth.

Her body shuddered and she made a slightly disgusted face after swallowing the meat. She understood now why Beast Boy doesn't eat meat. It was disgusting! Even the most bitter berry tasted better than that!

Star noticed her expression and frowned. "What is it? Does your stomach ache?"

She pointed at the meatballs, her face still disgusted. Beast Boy's eyes lit up.

"Wait, you don't like meat?" he asked. Latias shook her head. At least, she didn't like _that_ meat. Beast Boy shot his arms into the air in victory. "All right! Finally, someone who shared my hate for meat!"

Star leaned in to her. "He has been trying to get the rest of us to not eat meat for a long time now." The Pokemon nodded in understanding, smiling at the boy's enthusiasm once again.

The three finished their pizza rather quickly after that. With how hungry Latias had been, she was the first to finish wolfing down the delicious food. She sighed in contentment, happy to finally have a full stomach again without stealing anything.

"So Latias, would you like to accompany us to Titan's Tower?" Starfire asked. "We wish to thank you properly for helping our friend." Latias looked down in thought.

"Come on, you'll love it!" BB added. "We'll even give you the grand tour!"

Should she? These two have been really nice to her… And she could finally confront Robin and find out if what they said really was why he didn't look for her again. That seemed like a pretty good option. She gave the two a nod and their grins widened further.

"Oh, wonderful! And on our journey there I shall recite the poem of gratitude! All 6,000 verses!"

Latias gave an 'are you kidding me?' look to Beast Boy. He grinned wide at her misery.

"I'll go on ahead and tell the others you're coming." He transformed into an eagle before they could say anything and flew away, laughing silently at Latias's annoyed look.

' _I'm going to kill him.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone!**_

 _ **So, I got a question asking about the pairings, specifically whether or not RobinxLatias would be a thing. In all honesty, I don't think so. I had actually planned for someone else to be paired with her, and it will become more apparent later on during the second season (I plan on at least doing two of these). While I did play on the RobinxLatias pairing for a bit, I decided against it. The pairing I came up with makes more sense than that one, anyway. You'll be able to see Latias's view on relationships later on.**_

 _ **Now, if any of you reading this are also waiting for Tainted Souls, I apologize. I**_ **am _working on the next chapter, but hit a crossroads early on. Thankfully I'm getting around it and I'm trying to make it good while also moving quickly so I can post it soon. PokeTail will also be getting a chapter very soon after this one._**

 _ **Speaking of which, I apologize for having this out a bit late. I meant to update it on Wednesday but it had completely slipped my mind, and I had gotten distracted playing Naruto: Ultimate Ninja STORM 4 (Obito you sad little cinnamon bun I love you). Me playing it also gave me ANOTHER idea for a fanfic which ticks me off because I have so many others I have to finish. UGH! Curse you overactive imagination!**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

By the time they reached the tower, Starfire had recited an impressive 4,432 verses of the poem, and it was getting on Latias's last nerves. Starfire had made them go the long way back to the tower so she would have enough time to recite the poem. And Latias had no friggin' clue what she was even saying! It all sounded like gibberish to her. And this is coming from a Pokemon who can understand every human language.

Starfire finally stopped when they reached the doors to the tower. "We have reached our destination!" She turned to Latias with a big smile. "Perhaps I shall finish reciting the poem some other time?" Latias made no move to answer.

They walked through the large doors. The entryway into the tower wasn't anything special. Just a big space with metal walls and some crates. On the other side of the room was a door to the stairs and an elevator. Neither of them being stupid, they went over to the elevator and Star hit the correct button.

On the way up, Starfire noticed Latias shifting in place, her head hung low. Worrying for her friend, she placed a hand on her shoulder. Latias looked up at her questioningly. "Do not worry. I am sure you two will be able to move past this once everything is explained." She nodded hesitantly to the alien, not entirely convinced.

The elevator doors opened and the walked into a hall. Latias looked around for a moment before she and Starfire started walking. The Titan was kind enough to point out any room they passed.

It wasn't long before they got to the main Operations room, or the Living room. The double doors slid open with a soft hiss, revealing the large room. Latias looked around. The room seemed to not only be a living room, but a kitchen, as well, though only a small part of it. One of the walls was a window, from floor to ceiling, and showed a beautiful view of Jump City and the ocean.

"We are back!" Starfire exclaimed, waving to her friends. Raven was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Cyborg was raiding the fridge. And Robin and Beast Boy were talking. Beast Boy grinned and walked over, sliding next to Latias.

"So, how was the tour?" he asked, his attempt at hiding his laughter completely failing. Latias gave him a glare, her eyes glowing blue as an aura surrounded him. "Huh?" He lifted off the ground and was sent flying into the wall with a yell. Latias lowered her hand and closed her eyes, the glow receding as she took a deep breath.

The other Titans looked at her in varying degrees of shock. Raven's eyebrow was raised, Robin's and Cyborg's eyes were wide, and Starfire had jumped back when Beast Boy was flung. All of them stared at Beast Boy's twitching body before turning to Latias.

"Nice throw," Raven complimented. Latias looked over to the blue-caped girl and gave a shy nod in thanks, a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

The large half-human walked over to her and smiled. "So you're the one Robin mentioned, right? I'm Cyborg. Nice to meet you." He held his hand out for a handshake. Latias reached over and shook his hand.

"Latias." She looked over to Robin, his serious gaze piercing her despite the mask. It was quiet for a moment, but then his expression softened. "We need to talk."

She gulped. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Starfire who gave a reassuring smile. Not having it in her to smile back, she just turned and walked out of the room after Robin.

She followed him down the hall and into his room. The door closed behind her and she looked around the room. It was more like a training room, with tan and white decorating the walls. There were sacks hanging from the ceiling and a few dummies placed in the corner. A bed was on the other side by a mirror, a dresser and a desk.

' _Not much of a room… If the bed wasn't here it would just be a training area.'_ she thought.

She heard a drawer open and looked to Robin. He was over by his desk, taking a notebook and a pen out. He sat down on his bed and gestured for her to do the same. She hesitated at first, but finally went over and sat next to him, taking the notebook and pen from his outstretched hands with a nod of thanks.

Robin sighed. "I guess I should apologize first, huh?" She looked at him expectantly. He rubbed the back of his head, clearly not used to one-on-one conversations like this with random people. "I'm sorry for not coming to visit you sooner. I had fully intended to, but restoring Titan's Tower took more time than expected. By the time everything was said and done, two months had gone right by. I didn't forget about you, I swear. We were just really busy."

She wrote something down and he read it silently. 'You told your team about me. Beast Boy and Starfire mentioned that when I told them my name.'

He nodded, a small smile on his face. "Well I couldn't _not_ give credit to the girl who helped me."

'I didn't do much. I just brought you out of the sewer.' She lied. He had a concussion and multiple bleeding cuts from his fall and being tossed around. She had used a couple Healing Pulses to cure him, but it still left him with a bit of a headache. He didn't need to know that, though.

"I still owed you. I don't know what would have happened otherwise. So thanks."

'You're welcome.' She paused, then wrote, 'But you could have popped in or something. Let me know you hadn't forgotten about me.'

"I'm sorry," he said, completely genuine. "I guess I should have done a bit more, huh?" She gave him a very small smile. She went to write something, but paused. Robin noticed this and frowned. "You alright?" She didn't answer, instead writing her own apology.

'I'm sorry, too. I jumped to conclusions. I thought you had forgotten about me.' She was going to stop there, but her hand kept moving. 'It wouldn't be the first time.'

By the time she realized what she had written, it was too late. Robin had seen it. "What do you mean?" He looked at her in confusion. Latias looked away, not wanting to talk about it. He seemed to get the message. "Alright. I won't push you."

Believing their conversation was over, he made to stand. Latias quickly grabbed his arm, making him look to her in confusion. His eyes narrowed darkly when he saw what else she had written.

'Who's Slade?'

He didn't hesitate to reply, "He's a bad guy. No, that doesn't begin to explain him. He's committed terrible crimes and killed hundreds of people. I've been hunting him for years." Latias noticed the dark tone in his voice. She lowered her gaze when he mentioned hunting him down. Her mind flashed to Annie and Oakley, the two responsible for her brother's slow and very painful death. She remembered wanting to hunt those two down and make them pay for what they did. It was a dark time in her life… and if she were honest with herself, she still felt like getting revenge. But that was impossible now.

'I understand how you feel. There were a couple people I wanted to hunt down, as well. But it's too late for that.'

Robin frowned at that. He supposed they had a little more in common than he originally thought. He opened his mouth to ask, but one look from Latias had him stop right there. It was fair, though. He had his secrets, she had hers.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, the awkwardness turning more comfortable.

"So… are we good now?"

Latias gave Robin an amused look. He sounded a bit nervous. 'What? You afraid I'll hit you with another attack?'

"Well you did pack quite a punch. What did you use?"

'Magic~' She moved her fingers in a sparkling rainbow motion. Robin smiled at the goofy gesture. She decided to put him at ease and wrote, 'Yeah. We're good now. Thank you for not forgetting about me...'

He gave her a reassuring smile, and she smiled back.

Suddenly the door slid open, revealing BB and Star on the other side apparently listening in. Latias jumped, face flushing in anger. They were eavesdropping!

"Were you guys eavesdropping?" Robin voiced her thoughts, his tone slightly annoyed.

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Uh… no?"

"Have you two made up?" Star asked, floating a bit closer, not even masking her intrigue. Robin and Latias looked to each other before looking back to the excited Tamaranian. Latias nodded. "Oh how wonderful!" She smiled widely at Latias. "Thank you again for helping us with our last battle, and for saving me. You are stronger than you look."

'I learned from the best,' she wrote. And it was true. Latios taught her how to use the majority of her attacks, despite not being much of a fighter at the time. And the one time she could have used them, she fled. She was a coward, too kind and scared to fight. And that decision led to her brother's death. A part of her mind tried to justify it, saying it wouldn't have mattered if she had fought. The two humans and their Pokemon were too strong. It was 4-v-2, with no good outcome. She had no other choice.

But she knew. She could have done something more.

"Latias?"

She broke from her thoughts and looked to Robin, then to the others. They had apparently been trying to talk to her but she spaced.

She looked at them apologetically, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"I'm curious about your powers, too," Robin admitted, crossing his arms. "From what Beast Boy said, you not only created a barrier to protect yourself and Star, but you flew through the air and helped put the fire out. Not to mention the attack you sent at me and what you did to Beast Boy." She blushed slightly in embarrassment at being reminded.

Latias grabbed the notebook and started writing, holding it out to the green boy. 'Sorry about that…'

The green Titan waved it off. "Nah, it's cool. It kinda hurt, though."

"May I suggest a friendly spar?" Starfire said, looking at her friends.

A spar? Latias thought about it for a moment, frowning uncomfortably. Even after all this time, she didn't really feel comfortable attacking her new friends. She never liked fighting in general, only doing it when absolutely necessary. But she supposed it couldn't hurt. A spar was just play-fighting, correct? So it wouldn't hurt to participate.

The six soon found themselves on the roof of the tower. Cyborg and Raven joined them on the way there out of curiosity. As Latias explored the area, the Titans were having a quiet conversation on who should fight her. After a bit of deliberation, they called the girl back over.

"Alright, we've decided to have Starfire be the one to spar with you," Robin said, pointing to the alien.

Star grinned as she walked to the designated area. "I cannot wait to see what you have in store for me. Please do not hold back."

Latias nodded but completely disagreed. Like heck she was going to go all-out! She wasn't called a Legendary Pokemon simply because of her rarity. She was a very powerful Pokemon on her own, and she didn't know if that power would end up killing her friends. It was a question she didn't feel like answering.

The two got into ready stances as Cyborg explained the rules. No killing, no maiming, first one knocked out loses, the usual.

"Ready? Go!"

Starfire was the first to take action. She shot forward, no longer touching the ground. Her hand was encased in a glowing green light before she fired it, followed by three more.

Latias jumped away from each bolt, letting them either hit the roof or pass by her. She knelt slightly, channeling her power into her forehead. She shot forward, surprising Star. She was able to move out of the way of the Zen Headbut, but was caught offguard by the kick that came after, sending her back.

Quickly recovering, Starfire unleashed a volley of starbolts. Knowing she couldn't dodge that many, Latias spread her arms wide and created a barrier. The bolts hit the blue shield, but it held strong. She brought her hands close together as the volley ended, shadows circling between her palms until it made a single sphere. She shot it through the smoke caused by the starbolts.

Star quickly judged it and moved in for some hand-to-hand combat. She brought her fist back and shot it forward. Latias moved her head to the side and blocked it with her arm, then went for a punch of her own. It continued for a while after that, each throwing and blocking kicks and punches. At one point they had shot into the air without stopping. Latias used Shadow Claw to push her opponent back to the ground. Star then grabbed Latias's fist to block her punch, then her other to block the second. They stayed like that for a few moments, each fighting for control over the other.

Latias felt amazing! She hasn't fought anything in so long, it was like a rush! Her mind became clouded, only thinking of winning the fight.

Suddenly, a smirk crept onto her face, worrying Starfire. Her eyes widened when she opened her mouth, a strange black energy collecting inside. Star quickly let go of her fists and jumped back, putting distance between them.

Latias meanwhile continued collecting energy. She doesn't use this attack much, so she hasn't gotten used to how much power it takes. When enough energy was formed, she opened her mouth as wide as she could. A black beam shot from her mouth, headed straight for Starfire. The beam was thick, scorching the rooftop despite not even touching it. Starfire quickly collected her own energy and shot a green energy beam. The two attacks collided, pushing against each other. Suddenly the energy from the Hyper Beam started wavering, something Raven noticed rather quickly. The beam was shaking, and Latias was struggling to keep it stable.

"Everyone, get back!" she yelled, getting the Teen's attention.

' _I-I can't hold it!'_ The beam exploded, the force of the explosion rocking the tower. Thankfully no one fell off. The rooftop was scorched black in some areas from the heat of the explosion, and a few things were knocked over.

The smoke slowly diminished. Raven lowered the shield that protected her, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. They looked at where the two combatants were, worried. The first one they were able to see was Starfire. She appeared unharmed, though shocked at the sudden explosion, and a little singed.

"Star! You okay?" Robin asked as they ran over to her.

"I am fine. Just surprised…" She looked over to the other side where the smoke was still clearing. Beast Boy quickly ran over and knelt down next to a collapsed Latias.

"Hey! Latias! Are you okay?!" He lifted her top half up, looking at her worriedly. Latias flickered her eyes open, looking over to Beast Boy. Her eyes narrowed a bit in confusion. What had just happ-oh…

She sighed, putting a hand on her head at her stupidity. So told herself _not_ to go all-out!

"Does your head hurt?" he asked. She shook her head. It did hurt but it wasn't too bad. He helped her get up and she had to lean on him a bit for a few seconds.

She looked forward when the others walked over. She smiled nervously at them, eyes landing on Starfire with a look that said, 'You wanted me to go all-out'.

Starfire nodded, getting the message. "That was an excellent battle. You are a very talented girl."

"We could use some of that talent on the team," Cyborg added, making Latias's eyes widen.

"You still need to control your powers more. That last attack wasn't stable and you could've seriously hurt someone. But with a little more training you could pull it off. What do you say?"

Latias looked at all of them, her mind reeling. These humans… They really wanted her on their team? Usually she would refuse-but this isn't a world where she would be forcibly stuffed into a magic ball and forced to follow her trainer's command. They treated her like an equal. Like a friend. Like...family. Something she lacked for so long...

A genuine smile formed on her lips, tears sprouting in her eyes. She nodded once, then twice, her joy spreading to the group.

"Aw yeah! We got a new member!" Beast Boy exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"This calls for celebration!" Starfire stated.

Robin placed a hand on Latias's shoulder. "Welcome to the team." He held out a small yellow and black device with a yellow T in the middle. She took it. "It's a communicator. We'll tell you how to use it later. If any of us need to contact you, or vice versa, you can use that."

She looked at it, carefully memorizing each feature. She had a family again.

She lifted her head and looked at Robin. A few tears fell as she mouthed two words that the team instantly recognized:

'Thank you.'


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I cannot apologize enough for the wait. I meant to have it up but I changed a few things which caused me to fall behind. Only to discover that those changes weren't even in this chapter! Smart, right?!**_

 _ **Anyway, I just wanted to say that I truly am sorry for the wait.**_

 ** _I enjoyed reading your reviews and they brought up some good points. One of you mentioned Sight Sharing, which Latias had used with her brother. I had forgotten about that little tidbit but thanks to your review I may end up using it!_**

 ** _Someone else mentioned the whole telepathy thing. With Latias being a legendary, as well as a psychic type Pokemon, it would seem to be an easy thing to utilize. But you have to remember, she_ never _needed it before. Her bond with Bianca was strong enough where words weren't needed, and during the hardships Latias faced with her breaking relationship with said human, she didn't need to speak. Their friendship was beyond saving and Latias had hidden herself away from the rest of the world. So she had no reason to use telepathy, which explains why she wouldn't think of using telepathy._**

 ** _That being said, if she did want to use telepathy, it wouldn't be too simple to accomplish. She never had to do it before so it would be hard for her to learn it now than, say, when she was a baby._**

 ** _Alright, enough chatting. Enjoy the chapter! (Next one's a doozy)_**

* * *

The next day the team decided to have their little picnic in the park. They all wore their usual outfits, though Latias had a backpack she used to carry a notebook, pencils, and a few other things.

She was in the back of the group participating in a one-way conversation with Beast Boy. Apparently after seeing her so depressed when they first met, he had taken it upon himself to make her smile or laugh whenever he could. And he accomplished this by coming up with pun after pun. While she didn't exactly know what a chicken or a TV was, she found him quite adorable and his excitement just seemed to rub off on her.

Sure it would get annoying sometimes, but she still thought it was kinda sweet. Others, however, weren't so accepting.

"Okay, okay, here's a good one-"

"Will you please be quiet?" Raven asked with a hint of anger.

Beast Boy pouted at her attitude. Latias took out her notebook and wrote something, handing it to him silently. He took it questioningly, eyes scanning the page.

'I thought they were pretty funny.'

She didn't think anyone could have such a wide smile.

The group of six quickly set up their grill and food by a picnic table. Cyborg set the grill down by a tree, a horrible decision in Latias's mind, but she chose not to voice it. Instead, she sat at the table and watched absentmindedly as they somehow fit three burgers, four and a half pounds of ribs, and two tofu hotdogs onto such a small grill. Her notebook was on the table, tapping her pencil on it lightly while her other hand lazily held her head up. She looked down at the paper, her mind going back to her brother. Her mind guided her hand as she started drawing him, starting with the head and eyes and working her way down to his wings.

"What are you drawing?"

Latias nearly jumped out of her skin, turning to look at Robin who was curiously staring at the paper. She quickly leaned over her drawing, blocking it from view with her arms. Her eyes narrowed at him. He raised his arms in defense and drew back.

"Sorry?" he muttered, not sure what he did wrong.

"Hey Latias!" Beast Boy called from the tree he was sitting in. She looked up at him with a questioning brow. "What did the toy store sign say?"

"You know she can't talk, right?" Raven asked.

"I wasn't talking to you," he replied with a small glare. He looked back at Latias just in time to see her shake her head and gesture for him to say it. He grinned. "Don't feed the animals. They are already stuffed!"

The others groaned while Latias chuckled, this time because she actually knew what he was talking about!

"See? _She_ likes my jokes!" he told them.

"She must not have a good sense of humor, then," Raven replied boringly. A ball of paper hit her head. She picked it up, unfolded it, and read the message.

'She is also not deaf.'

Raven looked over to see Latias giving her a not-so-angry look, puffy cheeks and all.

The group continued chatting about random things until their food was done.

"Man, only one thing could make this day better." Cyborg lifted the cover of the grill and took out his ribs that… Latias just now realized were on a plate. She was no expert on how humans eat, but she highly doubted that plate would look that white and clean after staying in a closed grill for that long.

Beside her, Robin had already started eating his burger, offering one to Latias who refused outright. She was not going to risk that same reaction with other meat that she had with the meatballs.

"I love picnic food," Cyborg stated happily before he started eating. Latias tried not to look disgusted, but the way he was eating kinda grossed her out. Though, that was nothing compared to Star's… uh, beverage.

"Agreed, Cyborg. This tangy yellow beverage is truly delightful!" She went back to drinking from a long straw.

Cyborg and Robin looked at her in surprise, sharing a glance with one another. "Uh… Star?"

"That's _mustard_."

"Is there more?" she asked, practically _snuggling_ the thing.

"Yo Raven, try one! They're filled with soy-beany goodness!" Beast Boy said, waving his two tofu-dogs in the air. He was currently hanging upside-down above the grill.

Raven wasn't amused. "I respect that you don't eat meat. Please respect that I don't eat fake meat."

Beast Boy frowned, then turned to the only other one not eating. "Hey Latias, you want to try one?"

Latias looked at the 'hot dogs' with creased brows. It didn't look that good… it looked too bland. But she'd rather not eat actual meat, and this seemed to be the only option besides not eating. Shrugging, she got up and walked over. He held the tofu-dog out for her and she took it from him.

He noticed her hesitation. "Don't worry, it's pretty good. Just try a bite."

Sighing, she took one of the dogs and took a bite, well prepared to spit it out. To her surprise, though, it was actually good! Not amazing, but still good enough for her to have more.

"Well?" She looked at him and nodded with a thumbs up. This stuff wasn't too bad. "See? Told ya." He started to eat, too.

She sat down at the base of the tree, enjoying her food as well. Suddenly Cyborg ran by her, football in hand. She watched as BB, Star, and Robin joined in a game of football-a game that apparently doesn't allow you kicking or touching the ball with your feet.

Humans are strange creatures indeed…

The fun didn't last long, however. All of a sudden the color quite literally drained from Cyborg's face and he fell stiffly to the ground.

Latias's eyes widened and she quickly ran over to him along with the rest of the Titans.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"What happened to him?"

"Wait, I think he's coming to."

Cyborg's eye blinked open while the other gained its red glow once more. Latias helped him stand as the others asked if he was okay. He assured them he was, mentioning it was only his battery dying.

"Dying?!" Star exclaimed in horror while Latias looked exactly how the former sounded.

"Relax, it's just a battery. I'm fine," he reassured, "Happens every couple of years." His gaze turned to the ground. "Just a natural part of being unnatural."

"So what do we do?" Robin asked. Cyborg picked up the football and handed it to him.

"You guys keep playing. I have to go change batteries."

"You sure you don't want help?" Beast Boy asked, his concern for his friend not masked very well.

Cyborg didn't stop or turn around as he replied, "Just because I can't have fun doesn't mean y'all can't."

The Titans looked at each other, frowns on their faces. Latias watched the half-human walk away. After a few moments, however, she broke into a run to catch up to him.

Cyborg stopped and turned when he heard her footsteps. "I said I'm fine," he repeated, but she just shook her head and started walking toward Titan's Tower, making her choice perfectly clear. Cyborg sighed. "Okay, fine."

Latias smiled in satisfaction. She waved goodbye to the others before she continued on her walk with Cy.

When they were finally gone, the four remaining members looked at each other.

"What now?" Starfire asked.

"Don't know…" Robin looked at the football in his hands, then walked back over to the picnic table. He set it down, then turned to look at the notebook on the table. It's was Latias's. Curious, he reached over to pick it up but was stopped by Starfire.

"Robin, we should not go snooping through Latias's things," she reprimanded.

"I know, but…" he lowered his gaze. Before Latias had covered up her drawing, he managed to see some of it. It looked like she was drawing some sort of creature, but he couldn't get a clear view.

"We should respect her privacy." Her tone was final, and Robin didn't feel like starting up an argument.

Suddenly, their communicators went off. Robin pulled his out, eyes narrowing. "Titans, let's go."

Meanwhile, Latias and Cyborg were walking back to the tower at a calm pace. Latias was humming in her head while Cyborg was silently hating himself.

"Woah! You're Cyborg!" They both stopped and turned to see a small boy wearing a baseball glove and cap. Latias smiled softly as she watched the small interaction between hero and child. She always loved kids. They weren't very good with lying to her and they loved games. When he took off the glove and revealed his fake hand, her smile turned into a sad frown. The poor kid…

Their alarms started to go off on their communicators. Cyborg looked to the kid. "Nice meeting you, but I got butt to kick." That was all he said before he took off running. Latias waved goodbye to the boy before following.

Cyborg checked his battery and growled. "Awe man, I'll never make it." She gave him a glare and he caught it. "What? You think I'm just going to skip on this fight?" She raised an eyebrow. "Look, the team needs me."

She rolled her eyes with a sigh. He wasn't going to last ten minutes out there. His stubbornness wouldn't help him.

She was going to keep him away from that fight whether he wanted it or not.

She brought her hand out and used Psychic to stop his run and lift him slightly into the air. "Hey! Let me down!" he ordered, but she ignored him. Instead, she closed her eyes and thought of the Ops room of the Titan's Tower. Once a clear image was in her mind she and Cyborg instantly disappeared from the park and appeared moments later in that same room.

She set him down carefully and let him regain his bearings. He blinked a couple times, looking at his surroundings for a minute before turning to Latias. "How'd you do that?"

She said nothing, only providing him with an innocent shrug.

"Well, thanks," he said, still a bit apprehensive. What other powers was she hiding? "I should go get my battery." He started walking out and down the hall, realizing quickly she was following him. "Could you stop?"

She shook her head. She was genuinely curious as to how this worked, and she also wanted to make sure he didn't run off into battle before his battery was better. It would end badly for anyone and everyone involved.

Before they even entered the room Cyborg practically ordered her to not touch ANYTHING. She had agreed, of course. She didn't know any of this techno stuff, and she didn't know what was important or not.

When the door opened, Latias's eyes widened as she tried to take in the strange room. It was filled with electronics and computers. There was a metal board tilted slightly in the corner hooked up to some more screens and cords.

She stepped in and walked over to a pile of parts. She picked one up and examined it. It was gray and cracked, the piece barely larger than her palm. She turned it over.

Cyborg finished getting ready for the battery transfer then looked around to find Latias. It wasn't hard to find her messing with the scrap pile. "Hey!" His shout made her jump and drop the piece back into the pile. "I thought I said no touching!"

She looked back at him with an apologetic look, then continued looking around with her hands clasped behind her back.

He got onto the metal sheet and laid back, a thick power cord attached to a panel on his arm. He looked over at her once more. "Could you leave for this? You don't have to babysit me now that I'm already strapped in," he pointed out. She looked over and have him a nod then walked out of the room. She looked back.

She watched the blue glow of his body turned a dark gray as he powered off right before the door closed.

Now without entertainment, Latias decided to explore the tower a little more. Her first stop was the main Ops room. There wasn't much that she hasn't seen yet, but figured another look around without the distractions would be nice.

She opened the fridge, taking a peek at what was inside. There was a whole assortment of foods she didn't know. There were what looked to be bigger and separated Nanab Berries. They were also an odd yellow color, which didn't look right in her eyes. She also saw some meat to cook burgers, some milk and eggs, and some bread.

Nothing really looked appetizing, so she closed the fridge and continued onward.

She went to the computers next, sitting down in one of the chairs and staring at the screen. A couple minutes went by with her doing nothing but watching her reflection in the monitor. Finally, she looked to the bottom-right of the screen to see a power button. She pressed it and it flickered on, asking for a password. She frowned.

' _Password? Like, a secret code? Guess I won't be getting very far here…'_ Latias sighed, turning the monitor off again and getting back up. ' _Maybe I'll ask Cyborg once he's finished up. Though… I don't want to bother him…'_ She lowered her gaze for a moment, then sighed again. She stood and walked out of the room, the doors shutting behind her.

After looking through the training room and a few others, she made her way to the roof. She closed her eyes and spread her arms, feeling the cool breeze on her skin. A small smile formed on her lips. She wanted nothing more than to fly around in her true form, feeling the crisp breeze against her fur as she flew at extreme speeds.

But right now, she couldn't. These people, the Teen Titans… They were friendly, and she would classify them as friends. But still...she didn't feel right revealing her form to them. Not yet, at least. She wanted to get to know them more and determine whether or not they were trustworthy enough. She certainly didn't want any more people chasing after her for her powers…

She just had to endure this form for a little longer. If all went to plan.

The sound of a door opening alerted her to some company, but she didn't move, her eyes still staring at the blue sky.

"You know, I thought you had gone back to the park," Cyborg commented, walking over to her. "Didn't you want to have fun with the others? Why did you come with me?"

Latias turned her head and gave him a flat look. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He knew _exactly_ what that face meant. She was not having any of it.

"...Thanks, by the way. You saved my butt there. Don't know how I would have made it otherwise." She smiled slightly and nodded in acknowledgement. "How did you do that by the way? You got some sort of telepathic powers? Or are you just super fast?" She held up her index finger, indicating his first guess. "What other powers do you use?"

She took the bag off her shoulders and took out her notebook and pen. She set the bag down next to her and started to write.

'I can do a lot more than teleport.'

"You gonna share?" Cyborg asked.

''I don't trust you guys.' He seemed surprised.

"Why? We've been nothing but nice to you. And you're a part of our team!"

She frowned. 'It does not matter how nice one is. I knew very nice people and they all betrayed and forgot about me.' She paused, then wrote more. 'I want to trust you. Really. I'm just…'

"Not ready," he finished when she stopped writing. She looked up at his in surprise. He had a frown on his face, whether out of disappointment for not getting info or sympathy for her, she couldn't tell. "I understand." She looked down sadly. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I promise that we'll never betray you. We'll all stay as a team."

She smiled up at him.

The doors to the roof opened and Robin walked out. "Hey, I was wondering where you were." He walked up to them, looking up to Cyborg. "You good now?"

"Yeah, good as new. You?"

"Good. We were able to catch Mumbo and put an end to his tricks before it got too far." Latias gave a confused look. What kind of name was "Mumbo"?

"Sorry I couldn't help…"

Robin grinned. "Don't worry. I'd rather have you here getting a new battery than risking it out there." He turned to Latias who gave him a wave, which he reciprocated.

The two continued talking but Latias tuned them out, going back to looking at the sky. ' _I may not trust them completely, but they are still really nice to me…'_ She frowned sadly. ' _I wish you could have met them… You would've liked them.'_

"You okay Latias?" Latias started a bit and turned to Robin who was looking at her in concern. Cyborg was nowhere to be seen. Robin noticed her confusion and added, "You've been spaced out for a while. Cyborg just went inside. You coming?"

She shook her head. She didn't want to go in just yet.

"Okay. Dinner will be in a few hours." He turned and walked back into the tower, leaving her alone.

Latias sat down and dangled her legs off the tower. She closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath as the cool wind hit her face. Her tense muscles relaxed and she eventually wound up laying back on the roof.

Her eyes opened once again and stared at the deep blue sky. ' _I wonder… Big brother, are you able to see me? Can you watch me even though we are worlds apart? ...Or am I more alone than I thought?'_

* * *

A loud explosion rocked Latias awake. She sat up quickly, eyes flinging open as the haze cleared in her mind. She was still on the roof. ' _I must've fallen asleep…'_ She looked up at the sky, frowning when she noticed the darkened color and the dotted stars.

The horizon still had a bit of color to it, so the sun must have just set. ' _Why didn't the others wake me up…?'_ she thought, getting to her feet. She heard another explosion and looked over to the city. There wasn't any smoke, but the sound definitely came from there.

She thought about telling the Titans, but another loud bang got her to quickly reconsider. She felt her body transform back to normal and camouflage itself. With a cry, she shot toward the city.

The Titans were already there, facing their enemy who was standing on a toppled truck. The truck's contents spilled from the back, revealing gold coins and nuggets by the hundreds. The villain, Doctor Light, was staring down at his adversaries angrily, fists clenched as they became engulfed in light.

"Your pathetic skills can't outshine the brilliance of Doctor Light!" He fired a beam of light at Star, Cyborg, and Robin. The three quickly dodged out of the way. Robin jumped toward Doctor Light and sent a foot to his face. Doctor Light quickly dodged, landing on the ground while Robin landed on the truck. "You're fast. But I doubt you'll enjoy moving at the speed of light!" He opened a plate on his chest and fired another beam of yellow light. Robin's eyes widened.

Latias shifted into her human form and shot a Mist Ball at the beam. The attacks connected and caused an explosion, sending both Robin and Doctor Light back. Latias quickly grabbed Robin and floated him back down to the ground.

"Thanks, Latias." She nodded, then looked to their opponent. Couldn't they just have _one_ day where nothing happened? ONE?

Doctor light glared at the newcomer.. "Oh? I was not aware of another Teen Titan." Her eyes narrowed. "No matter, you will be easy to take out!" He fired another beam of light from his right hand and she reciprocated with another Mist Ball, causing another small explosion. Her eyes widened when another beam shot out from the smoke. Not having time to form another attack, she pushed Robin out of the way of the blast and crossed her arms as the beam hit.

She was flung back, hitting a car with her back before collapsing onto the floor.

"Latias!" Robin ran toward her while Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg distracted the enemy. Latias groaned as she forced herself to her knees, wincing at the pain in her stomach. Whoever this guy was, he sure packed quite a punch. "You okay?"

She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, giving a nod to Robin to let him know she was fine, if not a little bruised. It would definitely hurt in the morning. Heck, it hurts NOW.

She was able to stand up and watch the fight. The others were restrained and Doctor Light was now facing against Raven, who wasn't fairing well either. Latias's eyes narrowed in hate.

Doctor Light was standing right behind her now, preparing another attack. Latias shot forward and hit him with Zen Headbutt before he could hit Raven, sending them both into a store wall.

Raven's eyes widened as she watched along with the others.

Latias lifted herself and brought her hand back, forming another Mist Ball.

"You're strong, but not strong enough!" He held his hand out and fired another beam. She brought her hand forward, still holding the Mist Ball, and met his attack again. The other Titans had to shield their eyes from the light. Latias's eyes were squinted, but still open.

She pushed the Mist Ball closer to him slowly, wincing as the light burned her eyes. Doctor Light grinned and used his other hand to punch her in the stomach, catching her off guard. Her eyes widened and she gasped, her attack dissipating. He grasped her wrist and brought her closer, his other hand on her stomach. "You're not too bright, are you?"

Her eyes widened as she felt his attack growing and her stomach get hotter. A scream tore from her throat as the blast of light hit her stomach full-force, unable to move as Doctor Light had hold of her arm. The Titans watched, horrified as the scream echoed through the night.

Finally he let go of her and let the blast fling her back into the air. Beast Boy quickly morphed into a large bird and caught her before she hit the ground.

He set her down gently and Robin ran over to her, kneeling down and inspecting the damage. Beast Boy morphed back and hung over her, eyes wide as he had no idea how to help her.

A big hole was ripped in her shirt, revealing her severely burned stomach, the skin raw and bleeding. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted, a small trail of blood leaking from the edge of her mouth.

Raven's eyes narrowed darkly and she grit her teeth, struggling to keep herself calm. But as Doctor Light continued taunting as he walked towards her, she felt something inside her snap.

She launched to her feet, eyes glowing bright red as she was engulfed in rage. Her vision turned red and a sinister grin formed on her face as she started to drag Doctor Light into the darkness. "What's wrong?" she asked tauntingly, "Afraid of the dark?"

Robin turned toward her when Doctor Light screamed in terror. His eyes widened and he rushed over to her. "Raven, STOP!"

Raven gasped as she regained her senses, the red glow in her eyes disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared. She moved back and allowed him and Starfire to comfort the traumatized man. She looked over to Beast Boy and Latias, the latter still unconscious, before her gaze turned to the floor.

She needed to be alone.

Without looking at the others, she turned and walked into a dark alley, sinking into the shadows.

* * *

Cyborg placed Latias down on a bed in the medical room, trying his best not to move her too quickly. She winced slightly and her body tensed when her back touched the bed, but she quickly relaxed.

"She gonna be okay?" Beast Boy asked, looking to his teammates. None of them knew the answer.

It was surprising, to them at least. None of them ever took damage even close to that, especially from one attack. Then again, they had never experienced it. She was held point-blank as a beam was shot into her gut. They were surprised there wasn't a hole through her.

She was a strong person. Her attacks were certainly nothing to laugh at. But this didn't make sense.

When she fought Starfire, she fought with great precision and speed. And any hit Starfire dealt was brushed off pretty easily. So why did this attack cause so much more damage than it should have?

"Star, can you patch up her wounds?" Robin asked, his mask-covered eyes tearing away from Latias to look at her.

Starfire nodded.

"Good. We'll… give you some privacy."

That signalled the other two boys to leave, as well, following Robin out of the room.

Beast Boy and Cyborg walked down the hall toward Raven's room. Her outburst was completely unnatural, and they wanted to make sure she was okay before returning to the Ops room with Robin.

"I hope she's okay…" Beast Boy muttered to himself.

"Raven's a tough girl. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"That's not who I was talking about…"

They made it to Raven's door, knocking a few times. "Raven?" Beast Boy called out. "C'mon, open up."

"Let me try," Cyborg said, switching places with the green shapeshifter. He raised a metal fist and knocked a few times. "Rav-" His words caught in his throat when the door creaked, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Good job…" Beast Boy muttered sarcastically.

They walked in and looked around the dark and slightly creepy room.

"Geez, how can she see in this place?"

"We're in Raven's room. We should not _be_ in Raven's room! She's gonna _kill us!_ " Cyborg whisper-yelled to him. Beast Boy frowned, not paying attention, his gaze held on a strange-looking mirror.

He picked it up. "Who knew Raven spent time sprucing herself up?"

Suddenly four red eyes flashed onto the mirror, making Beast Boy yell in surprise and drop it. A black-red aura shot out of it and grabbed him, pulling him towards it.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg ran over and grabbed him, trying to pull him away, but it only served to bring them _both_ into the mirror.

* * *

Starfire drew her hands back when Latias twitched painfully, her eyes scrunching.

After a few moments she relaxed, but it did nothing to soothe Starfire's worry. She finished bandaging her wounds and looked around for any fresher clothes. She frowned when she realized Latias didn't have any other clothes…

There was a knock on the door and Star went over, opening it slightly. "Hello?" It was Robin. "Oh, hello."

"I brought some fresh clothes." He held out a small pile of folded clothing. Star smiled and took them.

"Thank you. I was looking for some new ones." She frowned. "I do not think Latias has any other clothing…"

"Guess we'll have to remedy that when she wakes up," Robin stated. Starfire smiled, glad that he also believed she would wake up.

A groan caught their attention and Star turned to Latias. "I should get back… Once she is dressed you and the others can visit her."

"Okay."

The door closed and Starfire floated back to Latias, her smile gone almost immediately. She put up a fake one in an attempt to get her spirits up. She put the clothes down and picked up a shirt. "Do not worry, Latias. You will be in perfect shape before you know it!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**So I've gotten a review or three talking about either Sight Sharing or telepathy. All I can say is don't worry. You'll be able to see at least one of those in the near future. So keep a lookout for that!**_

 _ **I also had a review talking about Starfire being able to understand Pokespeech via lip contact. I'm going to be perfectly honest and say I completely forgot about that little tidbit. Mayhaps I will do something of the like, but it is up in the air currently. The same reviewer also mentioned Beast Boy apparently being able to morph into aliens. If this is true, then boy howdy do I have ideas forming!**_

 _ **Thanks to anyone and everyone who took the time to read, review, favorite, or follow this story! I know I don't update as often as I would like, but please know your actions make me incredibly happy. The fact that you guys/girls would take time out of your day to write something or read this is amazing and I can't thank you enough.**_

 _ **Anyway, without further ado, let the chapter COMMENCE!**_

* * *

It was late in the night when Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven emerged from the latter's room. The three had decided not to mention their experience to the other two.

"Hey Robin!" Beast Boy exclaimed, walking up to the couch and flipping over the back, landing in a comfortable position on it. Robin muted the tv and lowered the remote, looking to Beast Boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Where have you guys been?"

"Getting to know each other," Cyborg answered, walking over alongside Raven.

"How is… How is Latias?" Raven asked. Beast Boy's smile instantly disappeared and his expression turned to one of worry. Robin sighed, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his lap.

"She still hasn't woken up. Starfire refuses to leave her side until she does." Raven lowered her gaze.

"Man, why'd she have to go and play hero?" BB muttered, crossing his arms with a huff.

"She was trying to protect me…" Raven said, getting his attention. "I should have been able to handle it…"

"Doctor Light was stronger than we thought. It's not your fault, Raven," Robin pointed out. He straightened slightly and looked to his teammates. "Right now we just have to wait."

Beast Boy stood after a few minutes. "I'll go check on them…" The others didn't argue as he walked out of the large room.

He walked down the hall and to the infirmary. His fist moved to the door but stopped before he even knocked. He really didn't want to see Latias in that condition… but he had to make sure Star was okay.

He finally knocked and waited for an answer. After a few moments the door opened to reveal Star standing on the other side. "Oh, Beast Boy."

"You okay, Star?" he asked, noticing her expression. "You seem a little… not."

"I am just a little hungry."

"Why don't you go get some food?" Star frowned, looking back into the room.

"I do not wish to leave Latias. I do not want her to wake up all alone."

Beast Boy hummed in thought. "Then I'll take over while you get some food." Starfire seemed skeptical and worried. "Don't worry. If anything happens, I'll call you guys. Okay?" He held up his Titan communicator and waved it slightly in emphasis.

Starfire nodded after another moment of thinking. "Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time, okay?"

Starfire walked down the hall, leaving Beast Boy in the room.

The green boy looked at Latias worriedly. Her chest slowly rose up and down, the only way anyone could tell she was still alive. Her shirt was a little uneven, allowing him a small peak at the bandages wrapped around her stomach. Her right hand and wrist were also bandaged since they were burned, as well, though definitely not as severely.

He sat down on the chair next to the bed, his eyes never leaving her. "You're pretty stupid, you know that?" he asked rhetorically, knowing she couldn't respond. "Raven could've taken him… She's pretty strong." Still nothing. He sighed. "Who am I kidding? You were awesome… The way you tackled him to the ground like that.. It was pretty cool."

He paused, his frown deepening. "You'd better wake up so you can hear this for real… Not the whole 'you're stupid' thing, but every other part where I said you were cool." He chuckled nervously.

He looked back to the door, making sure no one was there. Satisfied, he turned back to her and grinned. "Cy, Raven, and I all agreed not to tell anyone about this, but I thought this could be an exception. You're not going to believe it, but Cy and I went into Raven's mind through a creepy mirror thing. And before you say anything, it was totally not my fault."

For the next hour or so Beast Boy continued recounting his experience in Raven's mind, making sure not to leave a single detail out despite Latias not truly hearing any of it.

"Then all the Ravens came together and gave the real Raven this cool white outfit and she used it to defeat her evil father. Pretty cool, huh?" Nothing. "Heh, guess I went a little overboard on that… But hey, maybe you really can hear me. I guess it wasn't much of a waste of time."

The door hissed open and Starfire walked in with a plate of food. "Here, Beast Boy, I got you some non-meaty foods."

"Thanks, Star."

"Did she wake up?" she asked. He shook his head with a sigh.

"No. Not yet."

Starfire looked down. "Oh. I see…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll wake up." Beast Boy stood and took the food from her hands. "Thanks."

"You are welcome."

Star sat down in the seat once the door to the infirmary had closed behind Beast Boy. She sighed, resting her head in her hand. "I do wish you would wake up soon…" She closed her eyes to get some rest, but was stopped when a light shone on the other side of her eyelids. She opened them and jumped back in shock, gasping. Latias… was glowing!

She was frozen in the air, eyes wide and unable to tear away from the sight in front of her.

Latias's body was engulfed in a strange glow before it seemed to dissipate, leaving behind an alien-like creature colored in red and white. Starfire could only stare in shock, unable to move or speak.

* * *

It would be a few days before Latias finally woke up. Over the course of those days, the Titans had grown more and more worried for their friend. Raven was taking it particularly hard, never leaving her room, not even for food. She paced the room constantly, unable to concentrate. Starfire would not leave her side, and strangely wouldn't let anyone into the room, even when Robin demanded it. Cyborg played video games to distract himself, and Robin was in his room trying to find Slade.

Then, the day finally came. Latias blinked open her eyes, greeted by the darkness within the room. She opened her mouth and let out a long yawn as she stretched. Her eyes scanned the room, wincing when her eyes, which had become used to the dark, met the blinding light of the screens.

"Latias?" Latias's ear twitched and she looked over to Starfire, who was looking at her in confusion. She smiled, then frowned when Star's eyes narrowed. "What are you?"

Latias blinked in confusion at her question, then looked down at herself. Her heart nearly stopped when she realized she was no longer in her human form.

' _I-I must've been too weak to hold it!'_ She let out a squeak of surprise, startling Starfire. It was a similar sound to the scream she had heard during their fight with Doctor Light. Latias's eyes widened and she flew back away from Starfire, accidentally knocking down some equipment as she put some distance between them. Starfire frowned and took a step forward.

"Please, do not be afraid." Starfire floated closer, making Latias grimace. "I will not harm you. I promise. I am just...confused."

Latias, however, had tuned her out and was mentally screaming. ' _They weren't supposed to know! Not now! I shouldn't have come here. Now that they know they'll throw me away! They'll abandon me like everyone else and-'_ A hand on her head made Latias stiffen, eyes shooting wide open. Starfire was standing in front of her, worriedly glancing over her friend. Latias was trembling slightly.

"Latias, please… You must calm down or your wounds will…" She trailed off, looking down at Latias's stomach in surprise. The bandages had been ripped off when she transformed, so the wound should have been visible. But the only thing to show that it was ever there was a dark, circular bruise. "Your wound… It is fully healed? How?"

A loud knock on the door made Latias jump. "Star, you okay in there? I heard some crashing." It was Robin.

Latias curled in on herself slightly, something not unnoticed by Starfire. "Yes, I am fine."

"Okay…" There was a moment of silence, then footsteps to indicate he was leaving. When they couldn't hear it anymore, the two relaxed.

Starfire turned back to Latias whose gaze was returned to the floor. "What about you? Are you alright?" The Pokemon looked up at her in surprise, not expecting that question. After a moment she nodded in affirmation, getting the other to smile in relief. "I am glad. But, I do have some questions…"

Latias lowered her gaze and sighed, knowing there was no way around this. Starfire brought her her pen and notebook while the former transformed back into her human form. She reluctantly got away from the wall and back onto the bed, sitting Indian-style.

Starfire sat on the bed as well, the two facing each other. Latias waited while Starfire thought of a question to start with. She had so many…

Why did she hide this form from them?

Was it her true form, or another?

What else could she do?

Did she not trust them?

She finally decided on one, looking Latias square in the eyes as she asked, "What are you?"

Latias wrote, 'I'm a Latias.'

Starfire's brow creased in confusion. "But… Isn't Latias just your name?" The Pokemon shook her head.

'No, that is the name of my species. Just like a dog, or cat.'

"Then… what _is_ your name?"

'I do not have one.' Starfire's eyes widened in shock. 'Where I come from, it is rare for creatures like myself to have names other than our species.'

She lowered the book and stared into Latias's golden eyes. "Where exactly are you from?"

Latias paused, looking down. How much should she tell her? It's not like she could keep much of anything a secret anymore, at least from her. She seemed genuinely concerned for her health, and judging by the bags under her eyes, she either couldn't sleep, or just barely slept due to her worry. Starfire seemed like a very kind and gentle person, at least when it came to her friends… And she wasn't a native to this planet, much like herself. Now that she really thinks about it, they had a lot more in common that she thought.

' _I suppose… it wouldn't hurt to tell her.'_

'Before I tell you,' she wrote, 'I ask that you do not mention ANY of this to the others.'

"Why not?"

'I wanted to keep this a secret. Where I come from, there are many bad people who try and use me for evil… I don't want anything like that to happen here.'

"But our friends wouldn't do anything like that!" Latias looked down at her notepad.

'Please. I'll tell them when I'm ready. Just not now.'

Star paused to think it over. "Alright. I promise to keep it a secret."

Latias smiled thankfully, then wrote down a lengthy response and handed it to Starfire. The redhead immediately started reading, her eyes growing wider and wider as she did.

'I am not from this planet, or any other. Truthfully, I am from a completely different dimension. I realized this when I found no trace of my kind in the city, and when I saw a group of five strange superhumans battling a pink squid. I am from a world that reflects this one. It was also called earth and also had human beings. But my world didn't have any that could turn into animals or use magic. Not to the degree this one can.

'Not much else looked familiar to me. The animals Beast Boy turned into didn't look like the ones we had. Similar, yes, but still very different.'

Starfire took a moment to collect herself, eyes scanning the page over and over. "Another...dimension?" Latias nodded solemnly. "How did you get here?"

'I don't really know. One minute I'm in my sanctuary, a hidden garden within a beautiful city, and the next I'm falling from the sky toward the deep ocean.'

Star paused again. "You mentioned creatures… Creatures that you couldn't find in Jump City. Tell me more about them?" Latias nodded and started writing.

This continued for hours. Starfire asked questions and Latias wrote long answers to explain it all, not feeling any need to hold back that much.

She told her about Pokemon, about the hundreds of known species and the thousands yet to be discovered; about the trainers and how they formed bonds with the Pokemon…

When Star asked about the battle with Doctor Light, she explained that the light magic he used was similar to a type of power some Pokemon used called Fairy, which she was extremely weak to. She also told her about her abilities, one being the ability to shapeshift into a human.

"So that is how you were able to turn human… and why you cannot speak." Latias nodded.

'I have heard of Pokemon learning how to talk, but it's pretty difficult and takes a while.'

Starfire hummed in thought. Her mind wandered back to the day Latias said she appeared in Jump City. The pink squid must have been the Centauri drone sent for her, or rather, her sister. Sister…

"What about your family? Do you have one?" She almost immediately regretted asking that as a dark look spread across Latias's face.

'I did… But not anymore.'

Starfire quickly stopped herself from asking more, knowing it would only make Latias push her away. It was a very touchy subject, just like her with her father. So she decided to leave it at that.

"Thank you for sharing. It must not be easy."

The dark look faded and Latias gave her a small, genuine smile. 'It isn't. But… telling someone I can trust really put my mind at ease. Thank you.'

"You trust me?" She nodded again, making Starfire grin widely. She leaned forward and enveloped (read: crushed) Latias in a hug. "Oh, how wonderful!" Latias squeaked, the sound making Starfire realize how hard she was squeezing her and promptly let go. Latias slowly regained her breath and sighed, rubbing her chest. "Forgive me…"

She waved it off, rubbing her chest lightly.

"Oh! I completely forgot about the others! We have to tell them you are awake!"

Latias barely had time to grab her notebook and pen before she was grabbed by the arm and rushed out of the room.

They rushed through the halls, with Latias being mercilessly dragged by an over-excited Tamaranean.

They made it to the Ops room in record time, the door hissing open. Latias's shoulders dropped and her eyes widened at the sheer depression that she felt in the air. It was only Robin and Cyborg in the room, but it only made her feel worse.

"Friends! Latias has awakened!" Starfire's exclamation instantly got the two's attention, their eyes widening. Cyborg dropped the game controller and Robin stiffened. Latias smiled nervously and gave a small wave.

The two boys instantly rushed over and started talking rapidly, asking if she was okay and trying to fill her in on what happened while she was asleep. Thankfully, Starfire got between them and her and told them Latias was already caught up. They had calmed down a bit after that.

"We were so worried about you… That attack was worse than we thought," Robin stated. Latias smiled and held out her notebook.

'I'm sorry about making you worry. Light magic is one of my weaknesses, and taking an attack like that up close didn't exactly help.'

"Wait, shouldn't you be resting?" Cyborg asked, "You just woke up."

"She is fine. She has the ability to heal her own wounds at a quicker pace than usual, but she must be asleep in order for it to work."

'I didn't mean to make you all so worried…'

Robin and Cyborg glance at each other, then turned to Latias. Robin stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. "We're just glad you're okay."

"Where is Raven and Beast Boy?"

"In their rooms. You should check on Raven first," Robin suggested, "She's been blaming herself for your condition."

Latias nodded, then ran back down the hall, leaving the three Titans to themselves.

She stopped at Raven's door and knocked.

"Go away," was the muffled response. Latias huffed and knocked louder.

"Leave me alone."

' _So that's how it's going to be…'_

She took a step back, her eyes glowing blue.

Raven lay on her bed, sprawled out with one arm over her eyes. She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, but her anxiety only grew. Her hands trembled slightly and she was in a cold sweat. The incessant banging on her door didn't help, either.

After telling whoever was behind it to go away, everything seemed to quiet down. That is, until her door was ripped from its hinges with a loud scrape. Raven quickly jumped into action, though she was a little wobbly from lack of sleep. She got into a ready stance, her hands covered in a sphere of black energy.

Her stance faltered when she noticed who it was. "...Latias?" The young girl stepped in, looking at Raven in worry. "You're… okay?" She smiled a bit and nodded.

The energy surrounding Raven's hands disappeared and she ran over, grabbing her arms a little roughly. Latias leaned back in surprise, but did not move away otherwise. Her eyes met Raven's in a silent staring contest. Finally, Raven let go and stepped back, looking away.

"Latias, I- I'm sorry. I should have been faster and I could have beat him. I didn't mean for you to get hurt a-and-" Her whole body tensed up when a pair of arms wrapped around her. Her immediate response was to tell her to stop, but her voice wouldn't work. Latias did end up releasing her after a few moment and handed her the notebook with a message on it.

'It's not your fault. I knew you could've beat him, but when I see a friend get hurt I can't help myself.'

"Friend…? But… I caused this and-" Latias harshly hit the notebook with her finger before she could finish, the finger pointing at the first sentence in emphasis.

'It's not your fault.'

Raven stared at the sentence even after the finger was removed. She finally looked up to Latias, who smiled at her. Raven felt a smile form on her own face. "Thank you." She handed the notebook back and Latias wrote one more thing.

'Get some sleep, okay?' Raven nodded silently and Latias's smile widened. She walked out of the room and started down the hall.

"Um… Could you fix my door?" Raven called, making her stop.

' _Oops…'_ Latias sweatdropped as she used Psychic to put the door back where it belongs, then went on her way.

It didn't take long for her to reach Beast Boy's room. She didn't even have to go in to know how he was holding up. Starfire had mentioned how they had taken her comatose state and seeing the other three's reaction saddened her. But she had mentioned that, aside from Raven, Beast Boy was also taking it a bit hard.

Apparently he was one of the first ones to see her wound while it was fresh and it was a little less than pleasant.

She walked up to his door and knocked a couple times. There was no answer at first, so she knocked again, this time a bit louder in case he was asleep. A few moments later she heard a loud thud, making her wince, along with some rustling. "I'm coming, I'm coming…"

The door slid open revealing another baggy-eyed titan. His eyes finally focused and Latias smiled. His eyes widened, a grin quickly spreading on his face. "LATIAS!"

The wind was shoved out of her lungs by the impact of Beast Boy practically glomping her, sending them both to the floor. The landing made her wince as her bruise was agitated. Beast Boy quickly noticed and sat up. "Ah crap! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Wait, of course you're hurt, but are you okay?!" His words were like rapidfire, and she couldn't help the silent chuckle. He was worried for her, but it made her relieved for some reason. He noticed her chuckle and gave her a small glare.

"Don't laugh! You scared me! You scared all of us! You could've been killed! And you've been in a coma for days.." She frowned. "Do you even realize how bad your wound was? There was nearly a _hole_ in your stomach!"

She made a motion with her hands for him to calm down. He took a few breaths and leaned back. She reached behind him and grabbed her notebook she had dropped from the impact and started writing.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you guys so worried. But my wound's almost healed completely now, so it's fine.'

"Wait, already healed?" Beast Boy looked at her incredulously. "That would would take at least three weeks to heal. Maybe even more!" She gave him a guilty look and his eyebrows creased.

'I have an ability that heals my wounds at a faster pace than usual, but I need to be asleep for it to work.'

"So… Your comatose state… was just you _taking a nap_?!" She gave him a nervous smile and nodded. "I can't believe you…" He shook his head, but his tone was more relief than disappointment. "You know that I'm going to have to get revenge on you now for making m- _us_ worry." Latias gulped.

* * *

 _ **And there you have it! Sorry it took so long (again). However, if any of you are familiar with my Silver Eyes fanfic, I've got some good news! I'm starting to get back into my Yu-Gi-Oh! phase (thank you LittleKuriboh!). So I'm going to try and make another chapter!**_

 _ **This chapter right here doesn't have much plot-related-ness, but I can assure you that it is very important. And next chapter we'll see some fun stuff happening! But hey, what can I say?**_

 **I love pulling the strings.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I can't apologize enough for how long it took to get this out. But it's out now! So that's good! ...Right?**_

 _ **Anyway, I apologize if this chapter is a little confusing. Since I would spoil a big chunk of it up here, I will leave something at the very end of the chapter for reference if any of you get confused (You'll see what I mean when you read it). This chapter, without the author's note, is a whopping 6,596 words. The biggest chapter I have ever made for this story.**_

 _ **I didn't want to cut this chapter in half because I couldn't think of a good stopping point, and I made you guys wait this long for some action, so I didn't want to be too cruel.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

"MAIL CALL!"

Latias nearly jumped out of her skin, the rude awakening not welcome at all. She sat up on the couch, glaring daggers at the boys. She wore her regular outfit again, looking completely untouched. Raven was picking herself up off the floor, also glaring at them. Starfire was just smiling, as usual.

Latias's eyebrow rose when she noticed the box in Cyborg's hands. It was large and, well, it resembled a crate more than a normal brown box. It looked pretty big, too. There was a tag that said it was for the whole of Teen Titans, so it must be some sort of fan mail. Latias doubted bills would come in a wooden box.

"Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy! You are back!" Starfire exclaimed happily after floating over to them. "It was...quiet, while you were gone."

"Not _that_ quiet," Raven stated, brushing any dust that got on her outfit from her fall.

Latias yawned, waving at the three returning members before falling back onto the couch, closing her eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep. However, it seems they didn't _want_ that. More specifically, Beast Boy didn't want that.

"Come on, Latias, aren't you curious?"

Latias sighed. ' _No more sleep right now, I guess…'_ She swung herself onto her feet, then floated over the couch and to the table they were gathered around.

"Check this out! It was sitting by the front door. And you know what that means!"

'Fan mail.' Latias wrote, holding up her notebook.

"Exactly!" He looked to Raven and moved his eyebrows up and down. "Probably a gift from my many admirers."

Robin glanced at the note taped to the side. "Actually, it doesn't say who it's from."

"Only one way to find out." Cyborg lifted the top open and everyone peaked inside.

"Woah, cool!" Beast Boy reached in and took out a mini puppet of himself, strings and all. The others followed suit, examining the intricate details.

"They must have had a lot of time on their hands…" Raven muttered, pulling her puppet's hood back to reveal painted-on hair.

Latias stared at hers. It was of her human form, obviously, and Raven had a good point. Everything about her outfit was so spot on it was kind of creepy. She had only joined the Titans recently, so someone must have put a lot of hard work into this one.

The boys started to battle with theirs, surprising Latias with how they were able to do that _without_ tangling any of the strings.

"Would you like to battle my replica with your replica?" Starfire asked her. Latias smirked and held up her puppet with one hand while the other made a 'come at me, bro' motion.

Their fight didn't last long. Latias somehow was able to get her puppet's strings completely tangled while Starfire's remained untouched. ' _Seriously, how do they DO that?!'_

The boys' excitement even moved on to dinner, where they all ate by the couch.

"Seriously, mine could beat yours anyday!" Beast Boy explained, pointing to everyone with his fork. Latias rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Yeah right. You totally lost!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Those boys are so immature…" Raven muttered, taking a bit of her food.

"I think it was nice of someone to make something for us. We must find them and thank them!"

"Not tonight," Raven said, giving her friend a look. "It is late. I'd rather not look around for some random person in the middle of the night in a large city."

Latias yawned, poking at her food. "You okay?" She looked over to Beast Boy who sat next to her, looking at her worriedly. He was still worrying for her even though she assured him, multiple times, that she was fine.

She was about to wave off his concern when she yawned again. She brought her hand up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Starfire looked over to her. "Perhaps you should get some sleep." Latias raised an eyebrow, pointing to the couch they were all sitting on. It has been dubbed her 'bed' until they could get her a proper room. Starfire smiled nervously.

"It _is_ getting pretty late. We should all turn in soon," Cyborg said, looking at the time on his arm.

They all finished their food and headed their separate ways. Starfire, however, remained behind. Latias was lying back on the couch, her eyes closed though she wasn't yet asleep. Starfire floated over to her. "Latias?" Said Pokemon opened one eye. "Perhaps you would like to sleep with me in my bed? Your wound has yet to fully heal, and it would be unwise to sleep on anything but a proper bed."

Latias gave a small smile. How could she pass up an offer like that? She sat up and stretched, wincing from her wound. She followed Starfire out and down the hall, leaving her creepy puppet behind. They got to Star's room, the door closing behind them.

"No one usually comes in here, so if you wish to use your true form no one will see it. You might be more comfortable." Latias shook her head. "Why not?"

Latias hummed, looking around for a piece of paper. Starfire quickly caught on and directed her to a desk. She quickly found what she needed.

'Transforming while I have an injury could make things worse. Some wounds aren't translated well between forms. The reason I transformed earlier must have been because of how weak I was and how much power I used to heal myself. Besides, I would take up more bed space.'

"If you are certain…" Star floated back to her bed with Latias following behind. The two were able to fit onto the bed with some room to spare. "Goodnight, Latias."

She received no reply.

* * *

Latias woke up to Starfire shaking her. "Latias, get up. Someone's here." Latias sat up, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. She watched Star float over to the door. It opened and she looked around the hallway, but saw no one. Latias stood and followed, looking at her friend in confusion. Starfire turned to her. "Can you sense anyone?"

Latias closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt a flicker of something, but it was so small it was hard to determine what it was. She was able to get an idea on where it was, though. She pointed down the hall to their right. Starfire nodded and they both made their way carefully.

They stopped by Raven's room, looking around in confusion. Latias was sure she felt the strange presence here…

 _Hehehehe…_

They both jumped and went back-to-back, looking on either side of the hall. "Who is there?" Starfire asked. "If this is your idea of a joke, it is not-"

The door next to them slid open and they screamed, though one was silent. They calmed down, however, when they saw who it was. "Oh, Raven. You are awake?"

"With your loud voice on the other side of my door it was hard to stay asleep." Starfire smiled nervously.

"Forgive me, I thought there was someone-"

Latias's eyes widened. She quickly pushed the two down as a blue beam shot right where they had been, leaving a hole in the wall. The three looked over and saw Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy running towards him. Latias quickly stood and held her hands in front of her, a blue shield forming right as Robin went in for a kick. He bounced off, the shield holding strong.

Beast Boy morphed into a dinosaur and roared, slamming his head into the shield. Latias winced, noticing a small crack in the shield.

"Friends, what are you doing?" Starfire asked worriedly. Raven was equally as shocked.

The boys didn't answer. Cyborg held his cannon up and fired another blast that continuously hit the shield. Cracks continued to spread. Latias knew the shield wouldn't last long. She had to think of a way out of this, and fast. Her eyes went back to her friends who were preparing to fight; they could probably tell the shield wouldn't last long, either.

A loud roar broke Latias's thoughts and she looked forward just in time to see green before the shield was smashed to pieces and she was pushed back by a hard slam to her stomach. She felt her stomach churn when the bruise was hit.

"Latias!" Starfire exclaimed, turning to her and Beast Boy. Latias was lying on her stomach, trying to get up. She felt a clawed foot press down on her back and she grunted, her head spinning from the pain.

Starfire turned in time to dodge Robin's kick and floated higher in the air, her fists surrounded by green energy. Robin tossed a couple disks at her which she quickly destroyed. He threw one at the wall next to her and it exploded, sending her into Cyborg's tight grip. Raven followed soon after with another swift kick from Robin. The two girls struggled but couldn't break free.

"Friends, why do you attack us?" Starfire asked, looking at the three boys in confusion.

"Oh, they are not your friends anymore." The girls all stiffened at the new voice. Latias had to strain slightly to be able to see him. Or... _it_. A strange puppet-man walked out of the shadows, the creepiness reminding her of a Banette. "They are my puppets. _These_ are your friends!"

The girls' eyes widened in horror when the Puppet King pulled out three puppets. The same ones given to them that day.

"Star...fire…"

"Ra...ven…"

"H-Help…"

Latias stared at them, unable to look away or even blink.

"Release them!" Raven growled.

"Sorry, you're not in charge here. You don't command me. _I_ command _you_."

Robin and Beast Boy held up three puppets; Raven and Starfire's were in Beast Boy's hand, while Latias's was in Robin's.

An aura surrounded the three girls, making them groan as they felt something start forcing its way out.

"And with the Puppet King controlling the strings, the Teen Titans will control the entire city."

Latias shut her eyes tightly and tried to remain grounded as she felt her very being start to be pulled from her. She opened one eyes and watched in horror as her friends' souls were ripped from their bodies. If this keeps up, her-her friends will…

' _No…'_

Her eyes narrowed, the pink aura turned to blue as her eyes turned the same shade.

' _I will not let him take them away!'_

Her body glowed white, alerting the Puppet King. "Enough!" He held out his control. Latias ground her teeth together as she felt her soul slipping away. She turned her eyes to the Puppet King in fury.

" _You will not...have my FRIENDS!"_

A wave of energy shot from her body, pushing everyone back and knocking the control from the Puppet King's hand.

"My control!"

The dots on the controls lit up as the souls of her friends flew out and returned to their bodies. Latias stood, watching her friends return to their senses, then turned her eyes to the Puppet King who had regained his control.

Latias's eyes narrowed and she stepped toward him, glaring down at him. He looked up at her in fear, but it did nothing but make her angrier. She grasped his neck and lifted him up, listening to the rattling sound he made as he shook. Her amber eyes were ablaze with fury.

' _You dare try to take my friends away?'_

"Starfire…?"

"Raven?!"

Latias frowned and turned in confusion at their voices, her anger momentarily forgotten. What had them sounding so hysterical?

"What is happening?" Raven asked, but her voice came from… Starfire?!

Her jaw dropped.

"How did I get so tall?" Robin asked, looking at his new machine-covered body.

"Why am I wearing a cape?!" Beast Boy asked, looking at Robin's cape.

Latias dropped the Puppet King in her stupor, unable to think as her friend's bodies were switched.

"You are me! And I am you!" Starfire exclaimed, pointing to Raven. The boys also looked at them, then each other.

"No way!" Robin exclaimed.

"What's going on here?!" Beast Boy shouted to the ceiling, scratching his head in confusion.

' _Their spirits didn't make it back to their original bodies? But how?'_

Behind her, the Puppet King retrieved his remote and narrowed his eyes at the girl who let the Titans go. She was going to be a problem. And she needed to be taken care of. Immediately.

And he had just the tool to do so.

He grabbed the girl's puppet and turned to the unsuspecting Titan. "You will pay for ruining my plans." He held out the remote.

Latias's eyes widened, her body stiffening as it lifted off the ground, the pink aura surrounding her once more. The other Titans looked over and gasped.

"Latias!" Beast Boy exclaimed, stepping towards her.

Latias turned her head slowly to the Puppet King who glared back. "You will not escape me this time. If I can't have all the Titans, then you will suffice." He moved the remote closer to her, the aura surrounding her growing in intensity.

Her body felt like it was on fire, the pain in her stomach growing intensely and weakening her. She shouldn't have let her guard down; it was a stupid mistake. Her mouth opened, her soul being torn forcibly from her body.

The aura disappeared and her body fell to the floor with a thud. Her soul shot into the small puppet, and a pink light shone on the Puppet King's control.

Starfire gasped, covering her mouth in horror. Robin ran over and knelt down next to Latias, shaking her shoulders. "Latias? Latias!" Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy watched in shock.

Suddenly, Latias's body shot up, launching a Shadow Ball at Robin and sending him into the wall.

The other Titans looked to Robin, then back to Latias. She was standing in front of the Puppet King, her eyes glowing blue with a blank look on her face. Cold, lifeless…

"Latias…" Starfire took a step toward her but Robin blocked her with her arm.

"Don't go near her, Starfire," Raven warned. She took a step back, making the others do the same. "You remember what the guys were like when this happened, right?"

"But she's-" Robin shoved them down as a Hyper Beam shot past them.

"Now, destroy them! I do not want them interfering." The possessed girl nodded blankly and raised her hand, getting another blast ready.

"We have to go NOW!" Raven exclaimed. The Teen Titans reluctantly fled, using the smoke from the Hyper Beam as cover.

"After them!" Latias nodded and went in hot pursuit.

She stopped a few hallways down, looking around for any sign of them. She walked slowly, keeping an ear out for any noise. She stepped over a grate, and stopped.

Beneath her, the Titans were dead silent. Starfire's and Beast Boy's mouths were covered by Robin and Raven respectively, all their eyes trained on the feet above them. For a moment, they thought she had found them. But she continued moving down the hall, her footsteps growing quieter and quieter until there was no sound.

Robin and Raven removed their hands, allowing their friends to finally breathe.

"What are we going to do?" Starfire whispered, looking to her friends worriedly as her magic seeped from her body.

Raven held her shoulders firmly. "First, you need to calm down. My powers are driven by emotions. If you feel too strongly, it will lash out."

"O-okay…"

* * *

The Titans were able to get into the city through the sewers and hid away in an alley.

"This isn't good. This is NOT good!" Beast boy said as he paced within Robin's body.

"Beast Boy, calm down," Raven ordered, "We'll think of something."

"I hope she is okay…" Starfire said quietly, looking down at the pavement.

"Her? What about US?" Cyborg exclaimed. "I'm over here with green skin and a skin-tight bodysuit!"

"What's wrong with the way I look?"

"How do you use this thing?" Robin asked, poking his arm trying to get anything to pop up. Cyborg quickly grabbed his arm.

"Stop messing with it!"

Starfire was trying to calm herself down as Raven had instructed. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "Peace, calm, tranq-"

Her magic suddenly burst, causing a car outside the alley to fly into the air. It landed with a loud crash that stopped everyone in their tracks. They all looked to Starfire in surprise, the girl taking more deep breaths.

Robin composed himself quickly and looked to the others. "Okay, we need to come up with a plan to get Latias back and quickly before the Puppet King decides to get rid of her."

Cyborg gave him a look. "Well, that's a great idea. Except for a few things… We've got no clue where she is, no clue how to get her back, and worst of all, none of us know how to use our powers!"

A Shadow Ball landed a few inches away from them, destroying a pile of trash instantly. They all looked up to see Latias rushing towards them.

"Run!" Raven exclaimed, grabbing Starfire's hand and going further into the shadows. The others quickly followed.

They turned a couple corners in an attempt to shake her but she kept on their tail.

"I do not wish to fight her," Starfire said as they continued to run, "In our present condition, we will certainly be defeated."

"Well we're just going to have to…" Robin said, then held up his right arm and turned to Cyborg. "Cyborg, how do you turn this thing into a cannon?"

Beast Boy stopped suddenly and looked around, eyes narrowed in concentration. Starfire noticed this and turned to him. "Beast Boy? Are you-"

"Shh!" He paused again, lifting his head up to scan the sky, then turned and ran to a pile of trash. "Everyone, we need to hide! Now!"

They glanced at each other before following him. They hid behind the wall of trash, hugging close to the bags so as to not be seen.

A few seconds later, they could hear footsteps in the alley, no doubt their pursuer. The footsteps stopped. Raven looked at the wall and saw Latias's shadow; she was right behind them.

A bead of sweat slid down Beast Boy's face, the tension almost too unbearable.

"Enough."

Latias stopped, turning around and walking away from them, but still remaining in the area.

Beast Boy couldn't help himself and leaned over the garbage just a bit to see what was going on, making sure he wasn't too visible. He saw Latias standing in front of the Puppet King. He was unable to see her face, but he _could_ see a good portion of the Puppet King. His eyes narrowed darkly. That bastard was holding the real Latias in his hand.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Beast Boy, calm down," Robin whispered. Beast Boy backed down, though his tense muscles never relaxed.

"We will hunt them down after the ceremony is complete, and this nuisance is gone forever."

Beast Boy's eyes widened when the Puppet King looked to Latias's puppet as he spoke his last words. Gone… Forever?

Even when the two had left he was still frozen in place. Those last words rang in his ears like a mantra.

"Okay, what do we do?" Cyborg asked.

"We need to stop him before he performs this ceremony," Robin stated.

"But how?" Raven asked. "None of us know how to control each other's powers, or abilities. Even if we found them, there's no guarantee we can save her. We know nothing about each other's strengths."

The others were quiet.

"Then we need to learn." The others looked to Beast Boy, who was staring at them in determination. "We need to save her. She risked her life to save us and this is what happened! We need to help her no matter what."

"Beast Boy is right," Starfire added, looking at her friends. "And if we are to learn how to use our powers, we must know everything about each other."

"Good idea, Star," Robin said with a nod.

"I guess I'll go first," Raven volunteered. They all sat in a circle. "I was born in a place known as Azarath…"

* * *

It was cold, dark… She couldn't move. It terrified her. She was dangling in the air, suspended only by the strings that stupid puppet guy was holding. She was probably in a very, very bad situation, but she couldn't help but think about the Titans. They were trapped in each other's bodies, unable to use their powers correctly, and they had her _actual_ body attacking them. Thankfully the Puppet King stopped her search for them, but it would only be a matter of time…

She was horrified at the idea of her body going on a rampage.

But what could she do? She was trapped…

She was just about to give up hope when an idea popped into her head. It had been years since she used this ability, and even then she was always on the receiving end. She never activated it first. But if she didn't, then they most likely would never find her.

She tried to concentrate, ignoring the Puppet King's ramblings, ignoring her body's presence, ignoring the strings attached to her. All she needed to do, was focus on her eyes.

* * *

"This is getting us nowhere."

The Titans were still in a group, searching the whole city for Latias. Cyborg, in Beast Boy's body, was flying through the air as an eagle, with Starfire, in Raven's body, next to him. The others were on foot.

"We don't have any other leads to go on," Robin said with a sigh. He didn't like it any more than they did.

"Please have faith, friends," Starfire said, looking down at her companions. "We must believe that we will-" She cut herself off with a gasp, her eyes widening. Her body stiffened and her concentration broke.

Raven, in Star's body, looked up just in time. Her eyes widened. "Starfire!" She jumped up and hovered long enough to catch her bridal style. The sudden impact forced her back to the ground but she quickly regained balance. The others joined them as Raven set Starfire back on her two feet. Star's hands were gripping her forehead. "Starfire, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know…!" Starfire bit out, the pressure in her head increasing. It wasn't... _painful_ , but it was very uncomfortable. "It's like...something's trying to get inside."

"Hang in there, Star," Robin said worriedly, a large hand hovering over her but afraid to touch her.

Her head suddenly shot up, eyes wide and glowing an ethereal blue. The others pulled back slightly in surprise. Suddenly the world warped around them. Everyone, minus Starfire, was looking around in worry and surprise.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked, pulling out his staff just in case. They didn't have time for this!

After a few moments the area around them completely changed. They were floating-at least, that's what it looked like-and they were inside a warehouse. Looking at each other, they noted that they all had a strange glow around them, and the area around them seemed more like a movie. As if...they were seeing from someone else's eyes.

" _Soon…"_

The five jumped in surprise at the booming voice. That was the Puppet King!

Beast Boy was unfortunate enough to be the first to turn around, and screamed in surprise. The others quickly whipped around as well, though Star was still a little out of it, and saw said madman towering _above_ them!

"What are we seeing?" Cyborg muttered in shock.

Raven was able to tear her eyes away from the madman to get a good look around. It was definitely a warehouse. Very run down, full of boxes, dark… Why were they seeing this?

" _Very soon the ceremony will commence."_ The Puppet King's voice boomed in their ears. Suddenly the world moved around them once again, Beast Boy nearly losing balance because of how jarring it was. The Puppet King was now facing them closely. The green boy glared at him angrily. " _And once you're gone, the Teen Titans will be child's play to get rid of."_

"Gone?" Robin repeated.

"Guys, I think I know-"

"Look!" Beast Boy shouted, pointed to the right of the Puppet King. The others followed his finger and found Latias's body, standing there emotionless and soulless.

"Latias…" Starfire whispered, a hand going to her mouth. She realized what happened.

The world suddenly warped around them again and, in a flash of light, they were back to the alley. Star's eyes lost their glow and she collapsed to her knees with a gasp.

"Are you okay Starfire?" Robin asked, kneeling down and putting a hand on her shoulder. The alien girl nodded after a moment. "What was that?"

"It was Latias," Raven stated. The others looked to her, seeing the worry that usually isn't shown in her eyes. "It had to have been. She must have been trying to tell us something. Did anyone recognize where they were?"

"I did," Robin said, "That warehouse was where I first met Latias. She brought me there to heal after the fight with the Hive."

"Then let's go."

* * *

Cyborg sniffed the ground, his body that of a green hound. His head lifted and stared at the abandoned warehouse. He hid behind a large crate where the others were and morphed back.

"Well?"

"She's definitely in there. And that Puppet King's most likely there, too."

"This was where you first met her?" Starfire asked Robin.

"It was her home before she joined the Titans."

"Kinda glad we took her in, then. The place looks ready to collapse any minute," Beast Boy added, staring worriedly at the structure, or lack thereof.

"Come on, let's go."

Cyborg morphed into a fly and flew in through the front door, followed quietly by Beast Boy and Robin. Starfire and Raven nodded and, with some difficulty, managed to get to the roof. They unlocked the door and made their way inside to a balcony. Cyborg was on a pillar closest to the Puppet King while the other two were hiding behind a pillar and a few boxes, waiting for the signal.

"Finally, the time has come for your grand finale," the Puppet King said, pouring a strange blue liquid into the fire and making it bigger.

Up in the rafters, Raven's eyes widened. "No…"

"One you are gone, your body and powers will belong to me." He grabbed the strings of Latias's puppet and held it over the fire. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. "Farewell, Titan." He let go of the strings. The puppet plunged toward the fire, but before she even touched the flames she was surrounded in a black magic sphere. "What?"

The puppet flew up to the rafters and into Starfire's arms. "Latias!"

"Nice work," Raven said, grinning at her ability to use her magic.

Beneath them, the Puppet King turned to Latias's body. "Go, my puppet… Capture them!"

She nodded and turned to the balcony. She jumped up, a mist ball forming in her hand. The girls gasped and stepped back from the edge. The possessed Latias brought her hand back, but was stopped when a blue beam hit her back, sending her past the girls.

"Come on!" Raven said, grabbing Starfire's free hand and running down the balcony. Latias shook her head then pushed herself out of the wall, turning towards her next enemy.

"Booyah!" Robin exclaimed, his cannon pointed at Latias's body. A small trail of steam came from the end. His eyes widened when a Shadow Ball came at him. Beast Boy stepped up and threw a birdarang at it, the impact forcing the Shadow Ball to explode before it reached its target.

Behind her, Cyborg morphed into a gorilla and jumped toward her. Latias turned around, her hand becoming engulfed in a purple-green energy that shaped a dragon's claw. She swiped horizontally, sending him to the ground with a loud thud. She followed him down, punching his cheek harshly enough to break the concrete beneath him.

She turned back towards Beast Boy and Robin, flying toward them. Robin readied his cannon, pointing it at her. His eyes widened when she slammed her foot down on the ground then flipped around him and shot his back with a Shadow Ball, pushing him away. She landed on the ground and turned to Beast Boy.

"Latias, we don't want to attack you," Beast Boy, said, holding his hands out in front of him. She threw a punch at him but he quickly dodged and took a step back. He kept dodging until his back was against the wall. She approached him slowly, eyes glowing eerily in the darkness. His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. "But I will if I have to."

She threw a punch and he dodged, grasping her wrist. The same happened with her other wrist. The two fought for a minute, pushing against each other. Latias suddenly shoved her knee into his stomach, making him gasp in pain and lose his grip. She punched him in the cheek, then grasped his neck tightly and held him tightly to the wall with his feet in the air.

Beast Boy grit his teeth, grasping her arm and trying to pull it off. He glanced up for a split moment then smirked, coughing. "H...Have a nice... flight."

Latias's body was suddenly lifted into the air by Raven.

"Sorry about this." Raven threw Latias further into the air and into a pillar. "You okay?" she asked after floating back down to Beast Boy.

He nodded, rubbing his sore, bruised neck. "Y-Yeah."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A black sphere formed around Latias, trapping her. Starfire had one hand out, the same magic surrounding her hand as she fought to keep it from breaking. In her other hand was the true Latias.

Latias's body looked around at the sphere surrounding her. She clenched her fists and shot a Mist Ball, the attack causing the barrier to falter but not break. Starfire winced, then looked to her friends. "We must hurry! I will not be able to hold onto it for much longer!"

Robin fired another attack at the Puppet King who quickly sidestepped. The Puppet King dodged another attack by Cyborg, backing himself into a corner.

"Give it up!" Cyborg growled.

"Release her!" Robin ordered, his cannon pointed directly at the Puppet King's face.

Their enemy was silent for a moment. "Very well. I will release her." Robin's eyes narrowed.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a scream. The Titans quickly looked to see Starfire falling from the air with a smoke trail following her, the puppet no longer in her hands. The possessed Latias still floated, her arm out signalling she had fired an attack, the barrier gone.

"Starfire!" Robin pointed his cannon at Latias's body and fired it, the blue beam hitting her Shadow Ball and causing another explosion. Two more Shadow Balls shot through the smoke and hit him and Cyborg.

Beast Boy ran over to the puppet, reaching for it. A swift kick to the back, however, sent him past it and to the ground.

Latias landed next to the puppet and picked it up.

"Now, my puppet! Destroy it!" the Puppet King ordered.

"Don't do it!" Cyborg yelled, but it fell on deaf ears as she walked over to the fire.

"Stop!" Beast Boy said desperately, reaching toward her. Latias's body seemed to pause, looking over to him.

"Enough."

The Puppet King walked over, sensing his puppet's hesitation. Once the true nuisance was gone, there would be no more hesitation…

"Now, the Puppet King is in command." He held the puppet over the fire.

"NO!"

Raven threw a starbolt at him, unable to contain her anger. The bolt hit the fire and destroyed it, the explosion forcing the Puppet King and Latias's body back, the small puppet Latias and his remote being flung into the air. Beast Boy stumbled to his feet and caught the former, ending up on his stomach again.

The Puppet King watched in horror as his control was destroyed in the explosion. The Titan's souls were returned to their original bodies, including Latias. She fell back onto the ground, mentally exhausted.

"Latias!" Beast Boy ran over, finally back in his body. He slid onto his knees next to her and picked her upper half off the floor. "Hey, wake up!" He shook her, worry flooding through him. It was quickly replaced by relief when her eyes did open, no longer the glassy blue. He couldn't help the smile form on his face from relief. "You're okay!"

She looked over to him, eyebrows creasing when she noticed the large bruise on his right cheek. She brought her hand up and brushed her fingers against it.

' _Did I...do that?'_ She winced and brought the same hand to her forehead. ' _It's so fuzzy… I-I can't remember…'_

"Nooooo!" The Teen Titans looked over to the Puppet King. His eyes and mouth were glowing. "My control! Without it...I'm just a-" The glow disappeared, and his lifeless body slumped to the ground before he could finish.

Latias and Beast Boy stared at it for a few moments longer. He stood up with her, a hand on her stomach and around her back to help her stand. "You okay?" he asked, looking at her worriedly.

She looked at him blankly for a second before her eyes widened and she shoved him away, stumbling back a bit from lack of support.

Beast Boy looked at her in confusion and hurt. "Latias?"

"Is something wrong?" Starfire asked as she and the others walked over. She took a step closer but Latias kept her distance and moved back.

"Man, you really pack a punch," Robin praised, rubbing his stomach. His comment, despite his joking tone, only made Latias feel worse.

' _I hurt them… my new friends…'_

"Hey, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, walking toward her. She backed away even further, staring at them in horror. Her eyes scanned each member and any wounds they got. Beast Boy looked at his teammates as well and quickly realized what she was thinking. "C'mon, it's okay. You had no control over your body."

His words fell on deaf ears as her mind was screaming at her. ' _You hurt them. You hurt them. You tried to protect them. And you HURT THEM.'_

* * *

" _Latias, you can't keep doing this. You need to eat." Bianca put her hands on her hips as she stared at the sad Pokemon. Latias was up in her usual tree, facing away from her. "You haven't eaten in days. If you keep this up, you'll die." Still nothing._

 _Bianca sighed. "Latias, come down. NOW."_

 _After a moment Latias did come down, though it was slow due to how weak she was and the fact she didn't want to move at all. Bianca placed the food down in front of her and she looked at it. She grabbed a piece and played with it between her claws, completely uninterested. She wasn't hungry anymore. Hasn't been for a while._

" _Latias, if you don't eat, I'll force you to," Bianca said angrily, finally fed up with her attitude. Latias just stared at her. Bianca grabbed some of the Pokemon food and held it up to Latias's mouth. "Just eat already! I know you don't want to but you NEED to!"_

 _Latias moved her mouth away, not caring if it smeared all over her white fur. She wasn't hungry. Why couldn't Bianca understand and just leave her alone?_

" _Ugh, you stubborn Pokemon! Do you_ want _to starve to death? How would Latios react if he saw you now?!"_

 _The very mention of her brother sent her over the edge. Latias turned to her friend in a blind rage and slashed her with Shadow Claw. Bianca screamed in pain and held her arm. It had two gashes in it, both deep and bleeding._

 _Latias's eyes were wide in horror as she stared at what just happened._

 _Bianca stood, looking at her friend in fear and rage. Finally, she snapped. "Fine then! I tried to help you Latias but if this is how you repay me then you can starve for all I care!" Bianca turned and ran off to get some help, still clutching her arm. Latias reached out for her but was too shocked to go after her. She had hurt her friend… Her only friend… And it had cost her that friendship…_

 _Her arm lowered as did her eyes. Her gaze fell to the food, still sitting on the plate waiting to be eaten. She reached down and grabbed it with one hand and looked at it. She brought it closer to her mouth…_

 _...then tossed it back onto the plate._

* * *

Tears formed in her eyes. She shut them and shook her head. She hurt them. She actually _attacked_ them. They weren't going to want her to stick around. Not after this! She was going to be abandoned again… What was she going to do without any help? She wasn't able to talk… What was she going to-

A firm hand grasping her wrist stopped her train of thought almost immediately. Her head whipped up to look at the gloved hand and immediately tried pulling away but couldn't. Gold eyes met green and she froze.

"Don't blame yourself for this; please." She didn't say anything, her body trembling. She was scared…so scared… "None of us blame you for this, Latias. If it wasn't for you… Well, we would _all_ be puppets burning in a fire. That's a pretty crummy way to go, if you ask me," he joked lightly, hoping to soothe her. It didn't. Her breathing was heavy and her hands were trembling like mad.

Behind Beast Boy, Starfire was looking at her worriedly. She was the only one who knew why Latias was reacting in such a way and it made her sad knowing what Latias was thinking. She wanted to tell her everything was alright but had a feeling it would only make things worse. She didn't want that.

Beast Boy finally managed to calm Latias down after telling her a few terrible puns and assuring her that none of them blamed her for what her possessed body had done. She was still a bit shaken up, though. She was clinging onto his arm like he was going to disappear any minute.

"We should head home," Starfire said, looking up at the sky from a hole in the roof. The stars were easily visible.

"Good call. Let's go," Robin agreed. He turned and walked out of the warehouse, followed by Raven and Cyborg. Starfire stayed with Beast Boy and Latias as they dragged behind the others.

"Latias?" Star called gently, trying to get the attention of her friend. She didn't respond, though, as if she were in her own little world.

"I never thought she would react like that…" Beast Boy whispered. Starfire frowned.

"Neither did I…"

Latias took one arm away from Beast Boy and wrapped it around Star's just as tightly, surprising them. She brought them closer to her as if she were hugging them.

" _My friends… I-I'm so sorry…"_

Beast Boy's and Starfire's eyes widened, their steps faltering for a moment before they continued onward.

They could have sworn they heard something.

* * *

 _ **And there we go! For those of you who may be confused, here's a list of the Titans and the bodies they inhabit. Please keep in mind that during the story, I still refered to them by their names, despite the body swap.**_

 _ **Robin - Cyborg's body  
**_

 _ **Beast Boy - Robin's body**_

 _ **Starfire - Raven's body**_

 _ **Raven - Starfire's body**_

 _ **Cyborg - Beast Boy's body**_

 _ **Thank you all for being super patient with me. I love you all~! Please review and let me know if I did good with the fight and if you have any ideas for the story going forward.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm not dead I swear! I am sooo sorry this took as long as it did. But, you guys wanted the next chapter pretty badly. So, I'm not going to make you wait for it any longer.**_

 _ **But I do owe you guys an explanation as to why this has taken so long. I don't want to take up too much space up here, so I'll put the explanation at the bottom of the chapter.**_

* * *

They returned to the tower. Cyborg, Robin, and Raven decided to get some more sleep, but Beast Boy, Starfire, and Latias stayed up a little longer. They were sitting on the couch, with Latias in the middle.

The poor girl was still shaken up, but was much calmer than before. Calm enough to give the feeling back into Starfire's and Beast Boy's arms, at least. Her hands were gripping each /other on her lap.

Beast Boy was completely clueless in this situation. Sure, he was able to calm her at the warehouse, but he doubted his puns would completely do the trick. He was terrible when it came to girls. Emotional girls were bad. Emotional girls who can't talk and he doesn't know much about were even worse.

"Latias, are you alright?" Starfire asked, her voice soft and gentle, as if she were speaking to a cornered puppy.

Latias, unsurprisingly, shook her head no. She was not fine, and it would be foolish to lie about something so obvious.

Star sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "My friend, we do not blame you for any of this. You protected us, and we came to help you. We knew your body was being controlled. None of us hold it against you."

"Yeah. And besides, we attacked you, too. You can't be completely at fault," BB added, getting Latias to lift her head a bit. Her back _did_ hurt from Cyborg's cannon…

But still…

She made a whimpering noise. It was very faint.

" _I don't want you to leave me…"_

She felt tears forming in her eyes and brought her hands up to cover them. Bianca's betrayed face appeared behind her eyelids and she moved in closer on herself. She felt thin arms around her but didn't care. She heard words being exchanged and the sofa shifting as someone got up.

' _Latios… I'm scared…'_

She didn't know when she fell asleep. One moment she was silently crying her eyes out, and the next moment the sun was blinding her. She winced, moving her arm to block the light as she pushed herself up. She looked down, noticing the pink sheets of Starfire's bed. Her brows creased in confusion, taking a look around.

When did she get in here? Did Starfire bring her up? Most likely, but why? The couch was a good place to sleep, not that she even cared at the moment.

She heard the door open with a hiss and looked over to see Starfire with a tray of food in her hands.

"Good morning, friend! I am glad you see you are well." Latias didn't respond, instead choosing to look away. Starfire frowned and walked over, placing the tray on her bureau. "Perhaps, you are still unwell?"

Latias felt the bed shift when Starfire sat next to her. She saw something in the corner of her eye and looked over. Star was holding out a notebook and a pen. Hers.

"Here. I wish to talk, if you are feeling up to it." Latias took the notebook and flipped to a new page. "Latias, why are you so frightened? After we defeated the Puppet King, you seemed...disturbed."

The Pokemon's hand shook as she wrote, 'I'm sorry…'

Starfire frowned in confusion. "But why? You saved us and we, you. I do not understand…"

'I hurt you.'

"But we have told you many times we do not hold you responsible." Starfire was getting even more worried now after repeating that sentence _again_. Those words did nothing for Latias. "Why do you choose not to believe us? ...Is it because of your past experiences?"

'I' … She crossed that out and wrote again. 'Do you remember the girl I told you about?'

"Yes. Her name was Bianca, correct? You said she had abandoned you after an incident."

Latias nodded. 'I wouldn't eat. She tried to force me to eat so I wouldn't starve. And she mentioned my brother… I got angry and attacked her. It wasn't a fatal wound, but' She paused, eyes downcast, her hand moving away from the paper.

"That was the last time she was in the garden, correct?" Latias nodded. "And you believe that because you had attacked us, we would abandon you as well?" Another nod. "I do not see why you would still believe that, though." Latias looked at her in confusion. "We brought you back to Titan's Tower with us. And I had brought you into my room to sleep. If we never wanted to see you again, we would have left you there. But we did not."

Latias paused, thinking about what she said. She made a good point. A small part of her said that they were just waiting for the right time to dump her, but the rational side of her said they were never going to; never planned to.

Just like good friends should.

But she just couldn't shake the feeling. The constant, agonizing feeling...

" _I-I'm sorry…"_

Star's eyebrows creased. There it was again… That voice… It was scratchy, and parts of it were harder to hear.

"Do you hear that?" she finally asked, getting Latias's attention. At her confused look, she elaborated, "The voice. It was hard to hear, and sounded like it was in my head. People on this planet believe hearing voices in one's head is a sign of craziness. Did you not hear the strange voice?" The look Latias gave her was enough of an answer. "So you did not. Am I crazy, then?"

Latias quickly wrote something down. 'What did the voice say?'

"Um… It was hard to understand. But I believe it said 'I am sorry'."

Of course… Of course! How could she not have thought of it before?!

"Latias, are you alright?" Star asked. Latias had suddenly gotten a huge grin on her face and Starfire had to do a double-take just to make sure she really wasn't crazy.

Latias, meanwhile, was mentally slapping her head. ' _Idiot! I can use telepathy! Well, I don't exactly know how to… but it's still possible!'_

She turned to Starfire after writing another message.

'Star, I'm going to try something. I want you to tell me _exactly_ what you hear.'

"Uh… alright?"

Latias closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She channeled her psychic powers to her thoughts. It took a few moments, but she was finally able to.

" _Starfire, can you hear me?"_

Starfire jumped slightly at the voice that invaded her mind. Once again, it was scratchy, like a voice that, after years of being unused, was finally able to be used. Some parts were cut out.

"I… I heard, 'Star, can… hear me'."

Latias sighed, shaking her head as she pressed her cool hand against it. She was going to have to get used to that. Projecting thoughts were easy for Psychic Pokemon; legendaries, especially. But that didn't mean it wouldn't feel really, really weird. She never used it before. Channeling the psychic energy into her head was not a normal thing.

"Latias, was that voice...you?" Starfire asked, looking at her friend in confusion. After a moment, she nodded.

'Yes.' she wrote, 'It's called telepathy. I can't use it that well yet. I completely forgot I _could_. Talking just wasn't super important to me. I never had to use it before.'

"This is wonderful news!" Starfire exclaimed happily, "Now you are able to talk to us, yes?"

'Not quite. It's going to take some getting used to. But it shouldn't take too long. Legendary Pokemon are able to get more of a handle on this kind of thing.' She gave her a grin at that last statement.

"But you can speak to us, correct?"

Latias sweatdropped. 'Yes.' She paused. 'Would you be able to help? I need a target to connect with. It should hopefully speed it up a bit.'

"Of course. I would love to help."

* * *

Latias yawned and stretched her arms as she walked into the Ops room. She had stayed up nearly all night with Starfire practicing her telepathy. She felt a bit bad for making her stay up that long, but she was assured it was fine.

During that time she had also thought about what Star had said more thoroughly; about trust. The Teen Titans had been nothing but kind to her. Even when she was in danger, they did whatever they could to help. They gave her food and shelter...and family…

Maybe...Maybe she could trust them. Or at least, open up a bit more. If only to repay their kindness.

At this point, however, her eyes could barely stay open and all she could think of was food. Food and sleep, but food came first.

She went over to the fridge and opened it, looking through the selection. For a group containing two extreme gluttons, they didn't have a big assortment of foods. She was surprised they were all fed.

She grabbed a can of soda and examined it. She's seen Bianca have sodas before, but she herself has never tasted one. It made her curious…

The can opened with a hiss and Latias took a small sip, followed shortly after by another larger one. It tasted pretty good; the color was orange and the taste reminded her of a grepa berry, though more tangy.

She heard the door open and turned mid-sip to see who entered. The Boy Wonder himself.

"Latias! You're awake." He walked over, his surprise not well hidden, but overshadowed by his concern. "How are you doing?" She gave him a shrug; she felt pretty good now, all things considered. Her eyes caught on his cheek and neck, where bruises had already formed and were not looking pretty. She winced, looking into his eyes apologetically. He reached up and touched his neck. "Oh, these? Don't worry, they don't hurt too bad. A little uncomfortable, but nothing I can't handle." Her frown deepened sadly, her hand reaching up and lightly brushing against the bruise on his cheek. He winced slightly and she quickly pulled away. Robin quickly noticed the guilt starting to form on her face and his expression hardened.

"No. Stop. This was the Puppet King's doing, not yours. Understand?" Sighing, Latias nodded, a small smile forming on her lips. "Good."

She looked around, lowering the can from her lips. She gave him a confused expression. He caught on quickly.

"The others are still asleep. We were pretty tired after that fight last night. If you hang around here for a while they're bound to appear. Just take it easy, alright?" Latias nodded. Robin grabbed some food to bring to his room and left with a wave, leaving her alone once again.

It was another hour or so later when she got more company. In that time, she managed to nearly break the video game system...three times. Can anyone blame her, though? She had watched Beast Boy and Cyborg play multiple times during her stay and she finally got curious enough to try it out. Not her fault technology is hard to understand.

The doors slid open and Cyborg walked in with a yawn. He looked around and at first thought nobody was here. That is, until, a head popped out from the other side of the couch and nearly scared the life out of him. "Geez, Latias, don't scare me this early on in the day!"

She completely ignored his yell as an idea sprang in her mind, giving her a smile. She flew over to him and tugged at his arm. "Hey, what are you-whoa!" She managed to drag him over to the couch and push him into the seat. Cyborg barely had time to recover from the sudden revelation of just how strong she is, though, since she was currently pointing at the gaming system. He gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes. After a few seconds of charades he was able to understand what she wanted.

"You...want to play?"

Latias threw her arms up in victory, then watched carefully as Cyborg went over to the console, knelt in front of it and…

...pushed...a button.

A button.

A. SINGLE. Button.

" _YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"_

Cyborg jumped to his feet in surprise at the sudden voice, his blaster out and pointed at the door. Latias jumped as well, although it was due to his sudden moves.

For a moment, nothing happened.

"Did you hear that, too?" Cyborg asked. He looked over to Latias, who looked surprised but more at him than anything else. "What?"

Latias pouted. ' _Dangit, I wanted it to be a surprise… Maybe I can get him to forget about it…'_ She looked over to the screen that had appeared when the game console was turned on. She smiled and sat onto the couch, grabbing a controller and looking at him expectantly.

Cyborg quickly forgot the voice as he taught Latias how to use the controller.

By the time everyone else had woken up and gotten food, the two had already gone through a few of the tracks and were now on the last lap of the third race.

"Hey, Latias!" Beast Boy called, getting her attention. Latias turned away for a split moment, which was enough for Cyborg to get ahead and win the race.

"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air. Latias looked at the screen in horror, then turned to Beast Boy with a glare.

"Uh...sorry," he replied nervously, hands held up slightly in defense. She shook her head and placed the controller on the cushion next to her. After giving Cyborg a smile as a silent thank you for teaching her how to play, the disguised Pokemon made her way over to Beast Boy. Seeing her no longer super upset, a grin formed on his face. Latias raised an eyebrow. He seemed very...happy.

Without warning, he grabbed her wrist and started making his way to the door. "Come on, I gotta show you something!" Latias blinked in surprise, allowing herself to be dragged along. The two walked down the hallway until they finally reached a door. Curious, she looked to Beast Boy, only to see his grin had grown even bigger.

"You ready, Latias?" he asked as he stepped toward the door. She gave a small nod, a little hesitant at what he was unveiling. "Then I present to you…" He hit a button and the door opened with a hiss. He gestured to the room. Latias's eyes widened. "Your very own bedroom!"

Latias stepped forward into the room. Her eyes scanned every inch. The walls were a very, very light pink, and the floor was a soft, fluffy red carpet. There was a bed in the far right corner, with pink covers and pillows. A dresser sat against the opposite wall of the bed. Her communicator rested on top. Hanging next to the head of the bed were some interlocking square shelves. They were empty, bit Latias knew she would be putting some things there eventually. Next to the foot of her bed was a closet with two sliding doors. One was open, letting her see inside it. It wasn't too deep, but it was big enough for her clothes or any storage she wanted. Directly across from that was a long rectangular window, giving her a good view of the ocean and a bit of the city.

Latias stared out the window in awe. It was much, much smaller than the wall-to-wall window she's used to, but this was _her_ window. In _her_ room. It was a feeling she absolutely loved.

"Well?" She turned around to see Beast Boy standing just inside the room, hands on his hips and the wide grin still on. "I know it's a bit empty right now, but we wanted you to personalize it yourself. Star picked the clothes." He gestured to the closet with a few outfits picked out. "The rest of us didn't really know what to get you. So, what do you think?"

Latias didn't move, let alone reply. After a few moments of silence, Beast Boy's smile fell and he walked toward her. "Latias?" he called, worry in his voice. Did she not like it? Was the color too pink? Maybe she wanted a darker red, or another color all together. "If you don't like it, we can always change i-woah!"

His breath got knocked out of him when a blur shot at his stomach. He looked down at Latias, her head buried in his chest and her arms wrapped tightly around him. He stared at her in surprise, then gave a small laugh. "So, I guess you liked it?"

She nodded, her grip tightening around him. After a moment she let go and straightened. She wanted to thank him, but her telepathy wasn't perfected yet. She doubted Cyborg heard all of what she had said earlier, either. Most likely it sounded muffled, with only a few words reaching his ears.

A small smile forming on her lips, she stepped forward and kissed Beast Boy's cheek, moving back to give him a bright smile. He stared at her in surprise, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"Uh...R-Right! Well, your welcome. I think.." Latias put a hand over her mouth to try and hide her chuckles, though the shaking of her shoulders definitely gave it away. "Hey, stop laughing!" His exclamation didn't help, only serving to make her laugh harder.

Suddenly, a voice cut through the air, startling Latias. " _Titans, trouble!"_

"Come on!" he immediately rushed out of the room. Latias was quick to follow, stopping only for a moment to look back at her room once more before running down the hall.

The two Titans rushed into the room where the others were already in front of the large holoscreen. Latias skid to a halt before she rammed into the couch, eyes trained on the strange fish-man picture that appeared. She actually had to force down a shudder. He just looked so...weird. And coming from a Pokemon who's seen fossils come back to life, that's saying something.

"Who's the fishstick?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin turned to the picture. "This is Trident. We don't know a whole lot about him-" That's a good start. "-but we _do_ know he attacked a ship recently with just around forty barrels of toxic waste."

The word 'toxic' stood out to Latias almost immediately. Toxic meant poisonous, and she's met a couple poison-type Pokemon in her life, very few of which were friendly. Their attacks were deadly, some even melting rocks due to how acidic they were. If that kind of toxic was similar to the kind the team was talking about, then that wasn't good. Why would humans carry around such hazardous things that could easily kill their own kind as well as the nature around them? It didn't seem like a smart thing to do for such an advanced species.

Then again, some Pokemon _are_ literal piles of toxic waste. She couldn't judge too harshly.

"So what do we do about him?" Raven asked. This time, it was actually Cyborg who answered her.

"We're going to be taking this baby right here! The T-Ship!" He pressed a button on a remote and another picture popped on screen, showing the orange ship. "We're gonna deep dive into the ocean!"

After looking at it for a few moments, Latias realized a slight problem. And she wasn't the only one.

"Wait, there are only five seats in the ship," Starfire pointed out, floating forward slightly. "And yet there are six of us."

Cyborg looked sheepish, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, about that-"

"Cyborg made this ship before Latias became a member of the group," Robin explained, looking over to Latias apologetically. "We were going to change it so it allowed for another person, but this mission was so sudden we didn't get a chance."

"So, Latias cannot come with us?" Starfire asked, also looking to the disguised Pokemon sadly. Latias returned the look with a shrug.

"Sorry, Latias," Robin apologized. She gave him a smile to let him know it was fine. Besides, it would be a little dangerous to leave the tower unattended. Who knows how long they'd be down there?

After some more debriefing the team was ready to go. They all got into their respective seats on the ship and prepared for launch. Latias watched from the platform next to the ship, a worried look on her face. She didn't like not going with them. She knew they were strong, and would be able to handle themselves, but there was always that nagging fear in her gut. Her hand gripped her arm tightly to try and alleviate some of the tension in her body.

Beast Boy looked over, noticing his friend's stiffness. Sending a smile her way, he raised a hand to get her attention. "C'mon, cheer up, Latias!" his voice boomed over the speakers, "We'll be back before you know it. With me as our secret weapon, you've got nothing to fear!"

Latias had to smile a little at that. His enthusiasm was infectious. She could see Raven roll her eyes and her grin widened.

Robin pressed a button in his pod and the ship sunk slowly into the ground. Latias watched until the hatch's doors shut with a bang. Letting out a sigh, the Pokemon made her way back to the main room. Once there, she looked around at the empty space.

Honestly, she didn't know what to do. She was so used to living with people again that being all alone made her feel...well, not good. There was one thing she could do, though.

Taking a deep breath, Latias closed her eyes and felt a soft tingling sensation flood her body for just a moment before disappearing. Her hands were gone, replaced with three claws. Her legs no longer existed; instead red wings sprouted from her back. She was back in her true form, that of a Pokemon.

Another downside to living with a bunch of humans, she supposed. Her fear of them never truly left, and she was afraid of what her friends would think of her form. True, Starfire didn't react that badly, though she wasn't exactly conscious to see the initial shock. But Star was an alien. She must have seen weirder creatures. The other Titans are used to aliens like Raven or Starfire; aliens that are more human in appearance. To learn that one of their teammates was more akin to a pet than anything...it made her worry. If they knew how much she was worth, how much power she held, would they treat her differently?

...Now she remembered why she didn't like being alone.

* * *

 _ **So, time for the explanation. There really isn't much. For a while, I had a good portion of the chapter all written out. But I fell into a HUGE writer's block that prevented me from finishing it. Not only that, but I got interested in Voltron: Legendary Defender. Some fanfic ideas have been popping up (all of them similar to this fic), so that's been taking up space in my mind.**_

 _ **But honestly, I can only say that I'm sorry it took so long. You guys are amazing, and I hope this one will satisfy you for a little longer.**_


End file.
